Total Drama XTreme
by TotalTwins12
Summary: Total Drama is back, more dangerous than ever. With a new season and new cast members, it's going to be crazy! Not to mention romance and love squares, with people more evil than Heather and Alejandro trying to eliminate everyone. Chris is having an affair with Blaineley, the challenges are crazier and stranger, and above all, it rocks! Tune in to Total Drama X-Treme!
1. The Seven People Who Actually Auditioned

"Yo! I'm Chris Mclean, and welcome to a new season of Total Drama! This year, camp will be ten times more dangerous, and ten times more terrifying. The poor campers will be put at wits end!" Chris laughed, his eyes glinting a bit manically. "Anyways, these campers will be put through awful challenges that only you, the viewers, could imagine! Well, to tell the truth, we only have a few campers. So people, audition! I'm dying here!" Chris pretended to fall to the ground, clutching his heart for dramatic effect. After he did that, the cameras stopped rolling.

"How was that Chef?" Chris asked Chef Hatchet, turning to his companion. Chef gave thumbs up, and Chris sighed in relief. "Thank God we have commercial breaks. Where are those campers? They should be here by now!"

"They're coming as soon as the commercial is up," one of the interns piped up, giving a shy smile. Chris glared at the intern, and then pushed him into the shark infested water without a second thought. There was various splashes and shrieks, then there was silence.

"What was that for?" Chef asked, arching one eyebrow, and though he would never admit it, he did hate seeing poor kids come to fates like that under the hand of Chris.

"He never gave me my smoothie," Chris said, and frowned.

"We're back on the air!" someone called out, and Chris regained his award winning smile, the excitement which came with each season returning.

"Welcome back! Are you ready to meet our campers?" Chris asked cheerfully, and rubbed his hands together. "First up we have Kitty!"

A small boat sped up towards the dock and a girl climbed out, tripping a bit as she walked out. She had short blond hair that fell to her shoulders, and she had side-swept bangs that fell onto her dark lashes. Her eyes were bright and brown she was wearing a green and white striped shirt that went to her elbows and skinny jeans with white boots.

"Welcome Kitty! Tell us little about yourself!" Chris exclaimed, shaking Kitty's hand rather hard, making her blink a few times in shock, but managed out:

"Well-

"Sorry! No time for that!" Chris intervened, much to Kitty's shock as she was shoved to the side. "Next up we have bad boy Luke!" The second boat came, and out came a guy with sandy colored hair. At the tip of his bangs were purple highlights and he was wearing a black shirt with brown pants with numerous pockets. Luke glared at Chris, and then stood next to Kitty, who took a step away from him, watching him warily.

"Let's move on! Next in our line of victims we have Vincent!" Vincent, a sour looking boy came out of the third boat that came out. He had short black hair and mean looking blue eyes, that were narrowed to the point where he looked as if he was squinting.

"Welcome Vincent!" Chris exclaimed shaking his hand, before drawing away sharply. "And we have Sabrina next, the psychic who is really, really, creepy!" The fourth boat came, and a girl with long black hair came out. Her eyes were extremely green and she was incredibly pale, to the point where she was as white as snow. Her face phlegmatic, she walked to the other three without another word.

"And of course, we have Platinum!" Chris exclaimed, and the fifth boat revealed a girl with waist long, snow white hair. Her skin was as pale as Sabrina's, and her eyes were amber colored. The name Platinum certainly suited her, and while she was beautiful, she looked perfectly evil.

"That hair has to be dyed," Kitty said in shock as she looked at Platinum's hair.

"She obviously lives up to her name," Sabrina said creepily. Kitty immediately edged away from Sabrina. Platinum came up to four of them.

"I'm going to have so much fun crushing you guys!" Platinum said, smiling at them. Instantly they all moved back.

"Ignoring the last comment, here's Samantha!" The sixth boat came and out came a girl with short, curly, brown hair, and blue-green eyes, and a crazy/happy expression on her face. On her shirt was the word courage in big letters and a picture of a guy on there.

"Who's that?" Vincent asked, pointing to Samantha's shirt.

"Chris Colfer," Luke grumbled. "He's on the Fox show Glee, he plays Kurt."

"How would you know?" Kitty asked Luke, whose expression was unmoving.

"He's all over the internet and TV, and award shows. It's hardly nothing new…" Luke rolled his hazel eyes as if it was nothing.

"Uh huh," Kitty scoffed disbelievingly, and Luke glared at her, but she only gave a smile at him, which just made Luke look more furious.

"I DO NOT WATCH GLEE!" He yelled at Kitty, his fingers curling into fists, and she raised her eyebrows, and one side of her mouth twisted up humorously.

"I never said that."

"You certaintly implied it!" Luke yelled louder,

"Someone's got temper problems…." Samantha said.

"Yeah, so what if I have temper problems." Luke said grumpily.

"In my honest opinion, you don't seem like a bad boy," Kitty said mischievously.

"But he is," Sabrina said, staring at Kitty with an emotionless face, her eyes looking as if they were in another world. "He often gets into fist-fights and trouble at school, and has major temper problems, as you could see,"

Kitty snickered. Luke, on the other hand started cussing at Sabrina.

"No cussing," Chris said in an accused tone, wagging his finger playfully. "It's such a pain to edit that out!"

"Yeah Luke," Platinum said in a smarmy way. Luke glared at Platinum instead of Kitty for a change, but kept his arms crossed and his mouth shut. He looked over at Samantha, who was chatting about Chris Colfer to Sabrina, who seemed mildly interested.

"Anyways, our last contestant that auditioned is Natalia," Chris said, and the seventh boat came in. Out came a Latina girl, with professionally curled black hair and brown eyes. Her skin was a bit on the pale side, but it was nothing compared to Platinum, who regarded her with cool deliverance.

"So, we need more people and guys on this show! So audition now!" Chris yelled at the camera.

**Okay, so the rest of the contestants are up to you! Review your character and they might be featured in the story. Just describe your character like so:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Height:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Personality:**

**Whether or not you want them to be coupled:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Weight:**

**Clothes:**

**PJs:**

**So review your character and they could be featured in Total Drama X-Treme! It's all up to you….**


	2. New Cast: Part 1

"Ugh, Samantha, could you shut up?" Platinum complained, turning over in the uncomfortable bed. Chris had shown them to their cabins; the boys were on the right, and the girls were on the left. The girls had an uncomfortable night, with the rock hard beds and Samantha droning on and on about Chris Colfer. The boys probably had a peaceful night, with just the two of them. Of course, they didn't know how wrong they were.

Luke kept Vincent up all night with his rock music blasting from the speakers he smuggled in. And it wasn't nice rock music either. That made Vincent even grumpier and sour than usual.

"Rise and shine campers! You fellow teammates are here! Come to the Dock of Shame immediately to meet your fellow meat!" Chris's voice blasted from the loudspeakers, making almost everyone fall out of bed.

"Man, Chris annoys me," Luke grumbled.

"I heard that!" Chris yelled. "Anyways, you may have breakfast after you meet them. Come on! Move it!"

Back at the cabin…

"What should I wear?" Platinum mused.

"How about something that doesn't show of your ugliness," Natalia smirked. She was dressed in a green and black striped sleeveless dress with a yellow jacket, with black ankle boots and Platinum had to admit in her head that Natalia looked stunning.

"Excuse me, but I'm not the one who-

"Stop it!" Kitty yelled at the two. "I'm dressed, Samantha is dressed, Sabrina is dressed, and Natalia is dressed. You're the only one who isn't! Just throw on something!"

Platinum glared at Kitty, but noticed something.

"What happened to your hair?" She said, looking at shock at Kitty's hair.

"Well, it's naturally wavy, and I don't have bangs, I just styled my hair like that." Kitty, said touching her hair. It was very wavy and it showed off the equally wavy layers. The best part was that there were no bangs, which really showed off her face.

Her outfit complimented her hair too. It was a light blue button down shirt that went down to her elbows with a silver collar at the neck. She had on short jean shorts and light blue socks that went to mid thigh with silver Converse high tops.

"Well it sucks!" Platinum said, grabbing a midnight blue top and some leggings.

"Whatever," Kitty said indifferently.

The girls all filed out of the cabin, leaving Platinum to change. Outside, Vincent was yelling at Luke, who was leaning against their cabin.

"Hey ladies," Luke said with a smirk. "Who's your friend?"

"Kitty," Samantha said, rolling her eyes. "That's what she normally looks like."

"Whoa," Luke said.

"HURRY UP!" Chris screamed.

"Let's leave Platinum behind," Natalia said. The other girls nodded in agreement, and they all started walking towards the Dock of Shame.

"Oh, by the way Kitty, I forgot to tell you something about Luke," Sabrina said, catching up to Kitty.

"And what would that be?" Kitty asked.

"Luke's been to Juvie three times." Sabrina said in a simple manner.

"What did he do?" Kitty asked.

"That would be none of your business," Luke said, throwing a pocket knife at a passing bird. The knife barely missed the poor bird, scaring it to death.

"Wow, three times? That's freakily impressive," Kitty said. Luke smirked.

"I did do some really bad things," He said, laughing as they approached the Dock of Shame.

"Welcome to the Dock of Shame!" Chris yelled into the megaphone. "Wait, where's Platinum?"

"Somewhere," Natalia shrugged. Chris rolled his eyes, but continued.

"Anyways, here's the first boat!" The first boat sped up and out came a girl with dark red hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were dark brown, and looked very intelligent.

"Hi, I'm Kaylee, nice to meet you all." She said, shaking everyone's hand. Luke whistled under his breath. Even Vincent seemed interested, and he was always scowling.

"Great you've met everyone, now here comes Jane!" The second boat came to a stop and a girl with black, braided hair came out. She had large, sunken, brown eyes, and freckles dotted across her arms and cheeks. She passed Chris without a word, and stood next to Sabrina.

"Here comes Edward!" The third boat came out and a pale, blond boy came out with a designer outfit on came out. He smiled at Chris and shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Edward said in a smooth voice.

"Dude, same here," Chris said and winked. "Alrighty, we have Bastion!" Bastion, a boy with curly brown hair and almond shaped green eyes came out. He yawned, and walked, over to Chris, and attempted to talk to him, but kept yawning between every other word.

"Okay, just go yawn over there," Chris directed Bastion, and he stood by Samantha. "Okay, so we have some new cast members, but we have more to come! Come back to see the rest of Total Drama X-Treme!"


	3. New Cast: Part 2

During the commercial break, everyone introduced themselves, and talked about themselves.

"So hot stuff, what do you like?" Luke asked as he leaned against a pole, talking to Kaylee.

Kaylee blushed. "Well, I like sports, singing, helping out others, drawing, hanging with my friends, getting good grades, just to name a few,"

"What about piercings?" Luke asked.

"Well, I don't think they look that nice," Kaylee, said, rubbing her arm.

"If you're going to go out with Luke, you're going to have to handle his many piercings!" Natalia said, smirking at Kaylee.

"Oh, I didn't notice them," She said, then laughed. "I'm sorry! How many do you have?"

"About seven. Three above my eyebrow, two on each of my ears," Luke said, pointing them out.

"Look Luke, it's fascinating about your piercings, but we have to get back to the show!" Chris raised his voice. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Welcome back Total Drama fans! The cast is coming in, and speaking of which, here comes another victim! Welcome Cam!"

"Hey Chris, what's up?" Cam said, fist bumping with Chris.

"Hey Cam, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris exclaimed. Cam smiled, and then stood between Kaylee and Kitty.

"Whoa, Cam, why are you here?" Kaylee said. She looked like she saw a ghost; completely and utterly shocked and as pale as Platinum.

"Hey Kay-Kay, what's up?" Cam said cheerfully, unfazed by Kaylee being here.

"Whoa, are you guys an item or something?" Luke intervened.

"No," Cam said, and pouted just a little. Kaylee, however, didn't see it, but Luke did, and he glared at Cam.

"I'd watch out if I were you," Kitty said. "He's been to Juvie three times." Cam's eyebrows instantly shot up.

"Wow," he said, looking at Luke. He didn't have much time to talk though, for another boat sped up to the Dock of Shame, and out came a boy with a black buzz cut, and skin the color a shade lighter than cocoa.

"Yo Kevin, how're you doing?" Chris asked.

"Pretty good," Kevin said. He walked over to the rest of the campers. "It will be a pleasure to compete alongside all of you,"

"What a gentleman!" Chris exclaimed to the camera, and pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes. "Continuing, we have Dominic, the nerd!"

Out of the next boat came a boy with auburn hair and brown eyes and pale skin. "Thank you and I am proud of being a nerd." Dominic said, giving a smile to Chris. He then walked over to the campers and seemed to have an allergy attack.

"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked, coming up to Dominic.

"Well, um, I, I, um, never mind," Dominic stuttered, his knees shaking and his face turning red. Then he fell to the ground, which made Luke erupt in laughter.

"It's not funny," Sabrina scolded Luke, and helped Dominic up.

"It kind of is Sabrina," Chris said. "Now we have Ivy! Welcome!" Ivy walked out of her boat with a punk swag. Her hair was black and reached her shoulders in a choppy sort of fashion and she had purple streaks in too. Her bangs hung over one eye, which were hazel.

"Move out of my way," Ivy said, looking straightforward. She had a cold tone to her voice, and creeped almost everyone out. Ivy immediately went to the back of the group, concealing herself.

"That was kind of rude…" Chris said, trying to see Ivy. He then turned back to the Dock, where another boat arrived. "Here we have Joseph, resident Sweet Cowboy,"

"What's that supposed to-?

"STOP!"

Everyone turned around to where the voice came. In the archway stood Platinum, looking perfect as usual.

"My fellow cabin mates left me! I was lost for hours!" She complained angrily.

"You were lost ten minutes, give or take a few," Kitty said, rolling her bright brown eyes. Chris nodded and jerked his head towards the group.

"Stand there," he said, annoyed at Platinum, who narrowed her golden eyes. Joseph went to go stand by her, and he smiled at her. Platinum, still mad, ignored him. "So, only having a few people left, we have Jaclyn Ann!" Chris said, motioned to the next boat. A girl with long black hair in a high ponytail and dark skin stepped out. She seemed to be on the heavy side, but seemed nice enough.

"What up?" She exclaimed to Chris.

"Hey Jaclyn, just stand over there while the last couple people come in," Jaclyn nodded, and stood by Natalia. "Here is Kerri!" Kerri stepped out of the boat, but tripped, since the boat sped off so fast. Her dark brown hair got messed up, but she stood up and flattened it. She smiled at everyone, and joined everyone.

"Alright, we have Kyrie and Alex!" Chris said, and out of the two boats came a boy with dirty blond, spiky hair and shocking green eyes, while the other had dark brown hair with bangs that fell into his green eyes.

"And last we have Dwayne!" The last boat had a guy with dyed pale green hair in a ponytail, and skin as white as a vampire's. Dwayne silently walked over to the group, where he stood a good foot away.

"This is our cast! Join us next time for the first challenge and more! I'm Chris Mclean and tune in next time for Total Drama X-Treme!"


	4. Leadership Fights

"Anyways, now that our cast is here, let's move on with the rules," Chris said. "First up campers, this is the Dock of Shame, where you will go and board the Boat of Losers if you are eliminated by your team. The losing team votes a member off, and the winning team is safe for the time being. You will be eliminated over there, by the campfire. Since, in season two, the electronic voter things worked out so well, we have those in this season." Chris walked over to the campfire. "We will still be doing marshmallows, since those seem to be so popular. If you want to spill something in the Confessionals, go ahead!

"Moving along, these are the cabins. Boys get one, and girls get one. The reason we have this is because we got a whole bunch of lawsuits from Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Noah. They really weren't pretty. Over yonder is the mess hall, where we got lawsuits from everyone in Total Drama except Owen and Izzy. So instead of gross, disgusting food that Chef likes to prepare, we had to make the food just a little more bearable. Just a little. So, get settled in your cabins, and you have one hour to do anything before you go and get lunch at the mess hall. Happy Camping!" Chris finished and walked away from everyone. "Oh, and by the way, there are two more campers in the girls' cabin whose boats didn't arrive on time."

"Alright losers, fall out behind me," Luke ordered, and all the guys followed suit, probably out of fear. Luke led them all into their cabin, and the girls could hear the lock of the door.

"Since criminal over there is the leader, I elect myself as leader." Platinum said. "No objections? Good."

_Confession Cam: Platinum_

_Alright, these people are a bunch of losers. I really have the only chance of winning this legally. I mean, Kitty is just nice. Samantha is obsessed with that Glee star, Gastion is always yawning, there's a nerd whose name I can't remember, a creepy anti-social kid, Sabrina is psychic, the only going for Cam and Kaylee is that they're good looking. I could rant all day about this, but let me just cut it short; my only competition is Natalia and criminal. _

"Actually, I have an objection," Ivy said, glaring at Platinum.

"Same here," Jaclyn said sassily.

"I'm afraid I do too," Kaylee said. "I personally think we should do this democratically."

"Well, I can't judge, and I don't know what kind of person you are, so we can't exactly say you are the leader of the girls. And personally, I wouldn't call Luke a leader. He's more like a dictator." Kitty said, trying to settle things.

"The girls inside of the cabin are waiting, so I suggest we go in and discuss this civilized." Sabrina said. Everyone turned towards her.

"She's psychic," Jane told them, and they all seemed to understand.

_Confession Cam: Kitty_

_Seriously, we're going to have some trouble, I can just tell._

All the girls walked into their cabin, where a girl with curly brown hair and a girl with strawberry blonde hair and glasses were talking. When they all entered, they stared.

"Hi! I'm Harmony and this is Rachel!" the curly haired girl said, jumping up. "Our boat was late, so we, like, just arrived," Ivy rolled her eyes, but the rest introduced themselves.

"So, we need to discuss our team leader," Platinum said, flipping her white hair.

"You mean dictator?" Kitty asked, and Platinum glared at her.

"Who do you think we should elect?" Platinum asked Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"From the sound of it, you just want power," Rachel said, taking out a book. "Also, from what I've heard, there's just a moron over in the boys who calls themselves their leader."

"So?" Platinum asked, leaning in eagerly.

"If we even have a leader, it won't be you." Rachel said, starting to read. "Anyways, we'll be having teams, so we should have two team captains for the girls."

"I like that!" Kaylee exclaimed. "The boys can do whatever they want!"

"An hour is up," Jane said quietly.

"Then we should go," Platinum said, very bossily. The girls all left the cabin, and proceeded to the mess hall. There were no sign of the guys however.

Back at the guys' cabin….

"So who's the hottest chick here?" Luke asked, sharpening his knife.

"Kaylee, hands down." Cam said, and Luke's eyebrows along with his piercings shot up.

"You so like her," He said, snickering.

"Well, I do, but we're just friends." Cam said uncomfortably.

"How long have you liked her for?" Dominic asked. Luke pointed his knife at Dominic then looked at Cam again.

"Since preschool," Cam said, completely embarrassed. Now all the guys were staring at him. Before he could continue, Dwayne started talking.

"We're fifteen minutes late for meeting Chris," he said in a low voice. The guys all stared at him, and then realized they were late, and started pushing each other to get out of the door.

In the mess hall….

"Where are those idiots?" Chris complained.

"I don't know! Stop talking to us about it!" Rachel shot at Chris, and Chris scowled.

"Well, they won't know what the challenge is!"


	5. Balance or Die

"Where have you been?" Chris demanded. The guys all looked sheepish, except for Luke.

"Where have we been?" Kevin asked. "We've been in our cabin. Sorry about being late,"

Chris sighed. "Ignoring them, let's move on with the teams, shall we? Alright, since Chef and I decided to not be very creative this year, your team names are the Roaches and the Parasites."

"Gross! Do we have to be those names?" Harmony wrinkled her nose.

"Yes," Chris stated. "However, once it narrows down, we may be able to change it. That will probably not happen. I'll state the names of the people going on the teams right now. Roaches will be on the left table, Parasites will be on the right.

"For the Roaches, we have Dominic, Luke, Kaylee, Jane, Sabrina, Kitty, Cam, Ivy, Rachel, Alex, and Kyrie. For the Parasites, we have Kerri, Harmony, Edward, Natalia, Kevin, Samantha, Dwayne, Platinum, Joseph, Gastion, Jaclyn Ann, and Vincent." Chris finished. "You will always sit with your team during meals."

"Cool!" Kyrie said, and went over to the Roaches' table along with everyone else. The new Parasites went over to their table.

"Alright, so we should have a plan of attack to crush these Parasites!" Cam exclaimed.

"Leave that me," Luke lazily said, whittling his name in the table with his knife. "We all know I'm tougher than all you guys,"

"Is this the moron?" Rachel asked Kitty, and she nodded.

"Hey!" Luke yelled.

_Confession Cam: Luke_

_Man, Kitty gets on my last nerves! She's always making me mad! I mean, like I'm really going to tell her the reasons I went to Juvie. And what's up with me being a moron? I'm not a moron. I'm a criminal, a delinquent, you know, the whole bad boy scenario. _

"So what is everybody good at?" Kyrie asked. "I'm good at sports,"

"Getting thrown into Juvie, committing crimes, egging people on-

"We've heard enough from you," Kitty interrupted.

"Says who?" Luke asked, putting more pressure on his knife.

"Says everyone here, we don't want to hear all your "talents". Seriously," Kitty said.

"I'm psychic," Sabrina said.

"We know," Ivy sighed. "I'm just… good at doing whatever I do,"

"That's so cool Sabrina!" Dominic exclaimed.

"I'm good at mental problems, and academics." Rachel said, cleaning her glasses. She put them back on. "And I'm very good at being sarcastic and throwing insults."

"Jane? What about you?" Kaylee asked. Jane turned around.

"Silly girl, what did you spill on your shirt?" she asked, looking at the grey stain.

"This is from the paste Chef's serving us," Kaylee said, looking down at the stain.

"Go get a paper towel and wet it, and go clean it off," Jane said, pushing Kaylee towards the bathrooms.

"Okay…" Cam said. "What about you Kitty?"

Kitty squirmed a little. "Well, me, I'm not good at anything in particular. I mean, I guess I'm good at like, puzzles, like the intellectual kind."

Luke laughed. "Ha! Looks like you aren't good at anything," He smirked at Kitty, and she glared at him. "So Kaylee, what're you good at?"

"Singing, photography, drawing, working out, getting good grades, etc." she said, counting them off on her fingers.

_Confession Cam: Kitty_

_Who knew Kaylee was so good at so many things. That's really impressive. I can totally see why Luke likes her. _

At the Parasite table…

"So, do you think we have the advantage?" Kerri asked.

"No way. They have a criminal, a psychic, a Goth, a dude who's good at sports, a brainiac, a nerd, and yeah," Platinum said, glaring at the Roaches.

"We still have a good shot," Kevin said. "You never know what might happen,"

"That's true, like the fact that rainbows are healthy for you," Harmony said, nodding. The rest just stared at her.

"What?" Vincent asked. "That makes no sense, now just shut up,"

"Gastion, what's your- oh wow." Natalia said. "He's asleep,"

"Okay campers! Your first challenge waits! Follow me and I'll explain the rules." Chris yelled. Everybody got up and started to follow Chris.

"This challenge is a little thing I like to call Balance or Die."

"What does that mean?" Ivy asked angrily.

"Well, we have spinning logs, well, spinning right above bubbling lava, and some minor explosives. This will be the first part of the challenge. Whichever team wins gets a huge advantage in the second part. The rules are simple. You all get into two lines according to your team. You will balance on the logs until you reach the side, where you will slap my hand, or Chef's. So get in your lines!" Chris announced to everyone.

For the Parasites, Vincent volunteered to go first, and for the Roaches, Kyrie.

"On your marks!" Chef yelled. "Get set, and go!"

Vincent started walking slowly on the logs, trying to avoid the bubbling lava that was flying up. Kyrie however, started running on the logs, and weaving around the lava.

"Are you ready Chef?" Chris asked, with an evil grin on his pretty face. Chef nodded, and pressed a button. Instantly the logs started spinning and rotating around. "And the explosives," Chef nodded, and pressed down on a button, and a bomb exploded right where Vincent was standing. He flew backwards to his line, and tried again. But by the time he did that, Ivy was already halfway down the spinning logs, her feet in a rhythmic rhythm, and before Vincent even stepped foot on the logs again, she slapped Chef's hand and Dominic was up.

"Come on Vincent! We don't have all day!" Natalia yelled. Vincent turned around and glared at her, and broke into a run. He instantly ran backwards to the line.

"No way am I doing that!" Vincent yelled.

"Tsk, Tsk Vincent." Chris said shaking his head. "Look at that! We're out of time because the guys decided to party. Well Parasites, since the Roaches got to Jane, who was number 10, and you only got to Vincent, who was number 1, you get the privilege of the dramatic campfire ceremony. See you soon!"


	6. The Partner Challenge

"Last time on Total Drama X-Treme! The campers faced their first challenge, which was called Balance or Die! Split up into teams, they all faced the horror of lava. In the end, since the guys were late, we couldn't do the second part of the challenge, or have a bonfire ceremony. So we're going to have one now. Anyways, in the end, The Parasites lost and the Roaches won. Stay tuned after this to see who is going home!"

OOO

"Welcome to the dramatic bonfire ceremony Parasites," Chris said, lowering his head. "We are gathered here today, to eliminate somebody. So let's get on with it! Just punch in the person you want gone in your electronic pads and it will show up in mine. So start voting!" In three seconds flat, all the votes were in.

"Wow, practically all the votes are same. So, the marshmallows go to Kerri, Edward, Natalia, Platinum, Harmony, Kevin, Dwayne, Joseph, Jaclyn Ann, Samantha, and Gastion. Sorry Vincent, you're going home!" Chris yelled as the rest chomped on their marshmallows.

Vincent solemnly got up and walked past Chris, where the Boat of Losers awaited. He scrambled on, and the boat sped off towards the horizon.

"Why do I feel so much more cheerful now?" Samantha asked.

"I think Vincent is gone," Joseph said.

"I'm going, and if anyone wants to get away from Chris just follow me!" Platinum said in a sing-song voice. Of course, who doesn't want to get away from Chris, so they all followed Platinum out of Chris's reach.

"That wasn't very nice!" Chris yelled.

OOO

"Wake up campers!" Chris's voice screamed from the loudspeakers. "Report to the Mess Hall immediately!"

"I hate Chris so much!" Platinum screeched.

"I'm not getting out of bed. I'm staying right here, and if anyone wants to tell me what to do, have fun seeing your family mourning you." Ivy said, putting her pillow over her head.

"I'm getting up," Kitty said, and pulled on her white dress shirt that went to her elbows, and put on brown capris. "Honestly, I think whoever gets on Chris's good side gets the advantage in competition. So I'm going to be good, unlike some stuck-up people,"

"Hey!" Ivy growled.

"I wasn't talking about you," Kitty said, and Ivy grinned.

"Nice one!" Ivy high fived Kitty. "I'll think I'll go too,"

Ivy got up and got dressed, and she and Kitty paraded out of the cabin with Samantha, Jane, and Sabrina close behind. Platinum folded her arms and growled.

_Confession Cam: Platinum_

_Most of us here have a Total Drama Role Model. Personally, mine is Heather. She's sly, secretive, gorgeous, like me, and a complete winner in Total Drama World Tour. Luke's is Duncan, I can just tell, Jaclyn's is LeShawna, Ivy's is probably Gwen's, and so on. Of course, Duncan did win Total Drama Action, but that was because of the voting, so I can't exactly say he won…. So, I'll be like Heather, and I'll win!_

"Alright campers, this is your day off!" Chris exclaimed to the two teams.

"What's the catch?" Joseph asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, you're going to have to spend it with someone handcuffed to you!" Chris exclaimed evilly, rubbing his hands together. "We've picked people and everything, according to your expressions, confession cams, and conversations, or just completely random choices. This is a chance to get to know your fellow campmates better.

_Confession Cam: Kevin_

_Alright, I'm so thankful to Vincent for not letting our team go on the lava spinning thing, and I feel so bad that he's gone. I have to admit though, Chris is insane. I'm still wondering how he 's not in jail for this stuff._

"Are you serious?" Ivy protested. "I can't do this!"

"Let me read who you're going to be with and stop interrupting me!" Chris yelled at Ivy. "Ok, Harmony and Ivy, you're together, Cam and Kaylee, you're together, Kevin and Samantha, Natalia and Dominic, Luke and Kitty, you guys are together, Jane and Bastion, you're together, Edward and Kerri, Rachel and Kyrie, Platinum and Joseph, Sabrina and Jaclyn, and Dwayne and Alex." As each name was called, Chef handcuffed them together.

"No, just no!" Platinum yelled.

"Shut up and listen!" Chris yelled. "If you want to be free from your partner, just come back here and we'll free you. However, if you do so, we can't guarantee you'll be safe from the elimination. Whichever pair lasts the longest wins invincibility. So it'll be an on-going competition. As for sleeping arrangement, we'll all be sleeping near the campfire arrangements. Enjoy!"

"This should be a cinch, with us being best friends and all," Cam said to Kaylee, who smiled.

"We've got this in the bag," Kaylee exclaimed.

"Listen to me cowboy, we do what I want to do and only what I want to do," Platinum told Joseph.

_Confession Cam: Joseph_

_Platinum is a worthy competitor indeed. I'll flirt with her and such, then cream her at the elimination round. Of course, I'll release us so she can be eliminated. I'll pick off everyone one by one, so I can win the money. _

"Of course, anything for you," He said. Platinum glared at him.

"Just keep your mouth shut and I'll be fine." She retorted.

"Natalia, do you like Platinum?" Dominic asked, looking at the white-haired girl.

"No, I can't stand her," Natalia said, eyeing Platinum with such evil.

"So, will they take it? Will the campers survive their partners? All this after the break!" Chris yelled into the camera.


	7. New Enemies, New Friends

_Confession Cam: Alex_

_Okay, so Dwayne is really creepy, and I don't exactly want to be handcuffed to him. I mean, he's really anti-social, and I don't even get why he's here. But I guess I'll make the best of it and maybe become friends._

"So Dwayne, can you tell me about yourself?" Alex asked Dwayne, trying to be a little friendly.

"I'm sorry, but I just want to get this challenge over with. I'm kind of a loner, and I would prefer to stay that way. I didn't even sign up for this show; my sister did, because she wanted me to get out of the house." Dwayne said.

"Ok." Alex said. "Um, so should we just sit here?"

"Yes," Dwayne said, looking ahead.

_Confession Cam: Alex_

_One time I went to Juvie for arson. I have two sides, one that's uncontrollable and happens when I get mad, and my other that's just regular. I'm scared that if I spend more time with this guy I'm going to go all crazy. We've only been handcuffed for ten minutes, and I just can't take it!_

"You know what Dwayne? Since we don't want to do this, let's just free ourselves. We won't get eliminated, someone else will. And it will be better for the both of us, trust me on that." Alex said and got up. "Please," Dwayne nodded, and they got up and walked fast to the mess hall, where Chef unlocked their handcuff.

"Thank you!" Alex said, and heaved a sigh of relief. He crashed down on the wooden tables, and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. Dwayne left almost immediately, probably to the cabin, where there was no one there.

"Hey kid?" Chef asked. "You want some Sloppy Joe?"

"Sure," Alex shrugged. He however, regretted it when Chef gave him a lumpy glob of meat. "Um, thanks," Alex said, and touched the meat with the fork.

OOO

"So then, Santa came through the chimney, and all was right with little Mary!" Harmony finished proudly. Ivy slapped her free hand to her forehead.

She had been with Harmony since what felt like forever. It was awful, listening to Harmony and her ditzy rambles about whatever. She was just so happy-go-lucky, so cheerful, like nothing could get her down. A hippy. And Ivy couldn't stand it.

"Harmony, please just shut up!" Ivy cried. "Please. If we want to win the challenge, you have to be quiet."

"Um… okay…." Harmony said, visibly hurt. Then she brightened up again. "How about we explore camp?"

"Or how about we break into Chris's room and drain all the water out of his hot tub?" Ivy suggested, evil plans forming in her head.

"Ok!" Harmony said cheerfully. And thus, Ivy dragged her to Chris's private quarters.

OOO

"Luke, you're going to get in so much trouble," Kitty said, staring at Luke with the utmost annoyance. He was breaking into the confessionals and hacking the camera open.

"Don't you want to see these people's confessionals?" He asked, breaking the panel. It flew off and hit Kitty.

"Not necessarily," Kitty said as Luke pulled his handcuffed hand towards the camera. "Don't pull my arm off," she nagged.

"Just be quiet," he said, and reaching inside of the camera.

"Why should I?" Kitty dared.

"Because I'll rip your arm off if you do," Luke threatened, and Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are," She said, disbelieving. Luke ignored her.

"I got it!" he exclaimed, and held the flash drive up. "We're going to the guys cabin to watch it, I smuggled in my video player." Luke started walking out of the confessional, and over to the boys cabin. He started kicking some of the other guys' stuff around, until they reached his bunk. Luke grappled around his bed, until he found the black video player. He plugged in the flash drive, and he clicked on the icon. The list of confessionals showed up, and Luke chose Alex's.

As the confessional went on, Luke frowned more and more. When it was over he shut off the video player.

"So he went to Juvie," he said quietly.

"Apparently," Kitty said, looking at Luke. Then Luke stood up abruptly, and dragged Kitty along with him to the mess hall. "Whoa wait, are you releasing us?"

"No," Luke angrily stated. He slammed the door open, and went straight for Alex.

"Hey Luke, Kitty," he said.

"Why did you go to Juvie?" Luke demanded.

"For arson, wait how'd you know that?" Alex, shocked, asked.

"Never mind that," Luke growled.

"Sorry Alex, but-

"You're being released," Chef came up behind Kitty and Luke. He got a shiny silver key and unlocked the handcuff. "Everyone except Kerri and Edward and Jane and Bastion has released. They all couldn't take it. Wimps."

"So we're out?" Kitty asked. Chef nodded.

OOO

"Edward, do you think everyone gave up?" Kerri asked.

"No, I don't think so," he replied. They had spent the day on the beach, just lounging around, not doing much, and just talking. Edward proved good company; he was very nice and pleasant.

"Shall we be heading back?" Kerri asked.

"I guess we should," Edward said, and the two of them got up. They walked out of the beach and around and they got to the mess hall. Kerri opened the door, and found everyone slouching on the tables, looking really grumpy.

"Surprise!" Chris yelled. "You won today's challenge! Since this is a reward challenge, you guys get to use the fancy bathrooms!"

"Seriously?" Platinum yelled.


	8. The Gaga Challenge

"So how was being chained to Dominic?" Rachel asked, pushing up her glasses.

"It was completely awful! He kept twitching and talking all about science. I almost hit him!" Natalia said, clearly annoyed. "Then he started on some comic book series, and asked me whether I liked it or not? Are you kidding me? I don't understand nerd speak!"

"You really shouldn't call him a nerd," Sabrina said, sighing.

"Why not?" Natalia demanded.

"It's just a stereotype. Just a mean name," She said. "Honestly, just because you find yourself prettier and smarter than us doesn't mean you have to be so rude." Sabrina said.

"And how was being chained to Jaclyn?" Natalia shot at her.

"To tell the truth, we didn't exactly get to know each other, since I knew everything about her. It truly wasn't that bad, but I do admit, she could've toned her voice down a bit," Sabrina said, and Natalia shot her a look.

"Speaking of which, where is Jaclyn and Platinum?" Jane asked.

"They're trying to sneak into Kerri's fancy bathroom," Kaylee said, obviously amused.

"Typical," Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Hey what did you do with Bastion?" Harmony asked, and then giggled.

"He slept, I relaxed, when he woke up, he drifted back to sleep again. It was the key to winning, relaxing was, and we did come in second place. But we gave up just because I started worry about him oversleeping. It's not healthy you know," Jane said, redoing her black braids.

"But I mean, come on, Dominic was so annoying. I would rather be paired up with Platinum!" Natalia complained.

"I was paired up with Kevin," Samantha chimed in. "It was fine, until he gave up. When I asked him why, he said that we should preserve Chris Colfer's glory. That was very sweet of him,"

"Yeah, he just got so sick of Chris Colfer he gave up," Rachel said, then looked at Samantha like she was stupid.

"Be quiet Rachel, you're just jealous because you had Kyrie," Samantha said, sticking her nose in the air.

"He was very sporty, the complete opposite of me. I tried to read, but he was too busy working out. He was funny, though, but I'm not the type to listen to less intelligent beings." Rachel said, lying on her bed.

"You're rude," Natalia said. "I heard that Platinum and Joseph had some trouble. Joseph was trying to be all sweet to Platinum, and she slapped him. Then he got all mad, and I don't really know what happened next because Dominic said he shouldn't be in such a bad atmosphere. So we left,"

"At least you weren't with the delinquent," Kitty entered the room. She looked pretty mad, and Harmony scooted backwards.

"What happened to you, you look exhausted. Go lie down," Jane said, leading Kitty over to her bed.

"Luke is what happened," Kitty growled. "I can't stand him and I hope he loses this whole dang thing. I want to hurt him, it's that annoying!"

"The moron can't be as annoying as her," Rachel said, jerking a thumb towards Samantha.

"He's annoying, ungrateful, a rule-breaker, and a hypocrite, rude-

"Calm down, Luke isn't that bad," Kaylee said.

"You're only saying that because you think he's hot," Sabrina said mysteriously.

"The psychic don't lie," Natalia said, smirking. Kaylee blushed.

"I do admit he's cute, but I don't know if I like him…" Kaylee trailed off.

"He likes you," Kitty said. "I asked him about his relationship with you, and he went on and on about how "hot" you are,"

"He does?" Kaylee brightened up.

"It's obvious you like him," Sabrina said, staring at Kaylee.

"Just ask him out, it'll save me the pleasure of him annoying me," Kitty said.

"Trust your instincts," Jane smiled.

"Okay, I guess I should…" Kaylee said. She got up and started walking out the door, but bumped into Kerri.

"Hey Kaylee!" Kerri said, pulling back her chocolate brown hair. "Where ya heading?"

_Confession Cam: Kerri_

_Lord, those bathrooms are to die for! I had Edward get Alex and Kevin to stand guard so Platinum doesn't go in. She'll kill to go in._

"I'm going somewhere," Kaylee said nervously, and edged around Kerri.

"Hey y'all!" Jaclyn appeared behind Kerri.

"Hello," Rachel said with little expression.

"How were your bathrooms?" Natalia jealously asked.

"Not that great," Kerri lied. "Where was Kaylee headed?"

"To ask out Luke," Ivy said. "She's going to regret the day she ever asked him out. He's trouble."

"Hmm…" Kerri mused.

OOO

"What is this about?" Kyrie asked Chris.

"Well, you know how in the third season how everyone had to sing a song, right?" Chris said evilly.

"Of course we do, now get on with it!" Platinum yelled.

"Well, to spice it up a little, you guys are going to sing a song at totally random times. Each day, I will announce the artist of the day, and you must sing a song by that artist. Today's artist is Lady Gaga!" He said triumphantly, and everyone except Harmony groaned. "You have five hours to come up with two different songs, one for the girls, and one for the boys. Have fun!"

The girls went to one side of the outdoor amphitheatre, and the boys the other.

"Lord, I cannot do Lady Gaga," Dominic groaned.

"We have to do it! It is what we must do!" Joseph declared. "Now, let's get planning!"

OOO

"We'll have singing auditions, and we'll see who the best is!" Samantha announced.

"Sounds good to me," Jane said.

"Let's start!" Jaclyn yelled.

OOO

"First up, we have the girls!" Chris announced. "I hear Natalia has a voice like Amy Winehouse's, but better! Take it away!"

**Samantha**

**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-**

**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Samantha and girls:**

**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**

**Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh**

**Caught in a bad romance**

**Samantha:**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah**

**Ro-ma-ro-ma-ma**

**Gaga-ooh-la-la**

**Want your bad romance**

**Girls:**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah**

**Ro-ma-ro-ma-ma**

**Gaga-ooh-la-la**

**Want your bad romance**

**Kerri:**

**I want your ugly**

**I want your disease **

**I want your everything as long as it's free**

**I want your love**

**Kerri and girls:**

**Love-love-love I want your love**

**Natalia:**

**I want your drama, the touch of your hand (Samantha: hey!)**

**I want leather studded kiss in the sand**

**I want your love, love-love-love I want your love**

**Kitty:**

**You know that I want you**

**You know that I need you**

**I want it bad, bad romance**

**Girls:**

**I want your love and I want your revenge**

**You and me could write a bad romance (Samantha: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

**I want your love and all your lover's revenge **

**You and me could write a bad romance**

**Samantha: **

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh****-****oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Caught in a bad romance **

**Natalia: **

**I want your love, and I want your revenge**

**I want your love, I don't wanna be friends**

**Je veux ton amour et je veux ta revanche**

**Je veux ton amour, I don't want to be friends**

**No, I don't want to be friends (girls: caught in a bad romance)**

**I don't want to be friends (girls: oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

**Want your bad romance**

**(And the song continues)**

"Impressive, can the boys do a better Gaga song than they did? All of this after the break on Total Drama X-Treme!"


	9. Don't LipSynch

"Do we have to do Lady Gaga?" Cam complained.

"Yes," Chris said. "And if you don't, you all can board the Boat of Losers."

"Is it a reward, or elimination?" Joseph, suspicious, questioned.

"Elimination," Chris stated. "Whoever didn't do a good job gets the boot,"

"How will this work? I mean, its boys versus girls, not teams," Kyrie said, frowning.

"Exactly," Chris said, sipping his smoothie. "Now go up there and do Lady Gaga,"

**Guys:**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah **

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Cam:**

**I wanna hold them like they do in Texas Plays**

**Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me (Kevin: I love it)**

**Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start**

**After she's been hooked I'll play the one that's on her heart**

**Bastion and the guys:**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**I'll get her hot, show her what I've got**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I'll get her hot, show her what I've got**

**Guys:**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No she can't read my poker face (Kevin: He's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my, can't read my**

**No she can't read my poker face (Kevin: He's got to love nobody)**

**Joseph:**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-p-poker face**

**Guys: Mum mum mum mah**

**Joseph:**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-p-poker face**

**Guys: Mum mum mum mah**

**(And the song goes on)**

"Wow, that was… shocking," Ivy said. "It completely split my eardrums!"

"Guys should never do Lady Gaga!" Platinum shrieked, holding her stomach from laughing.

"We weren't that bad," Joseph said. "But your opinion is key, so we will improve if you so wish,"

_Confession Cam: Joseph_

_As long as I keep being nice, I won't get voted off. I'll just have to convince the guys to vote someone off… but whom?"_

"We were that bad," Luke said, clapping a hand on Joseph. "Move on with your life,"

Joseph glared at Luke. He was so going down.

"Thank God they changed the words!" Natalia said. Edward frowned.

"Chris Colfer would recoil in disgust if he heard. But he would give the criticism in a nice way," Samantha announced.

"Shut up!" Rachel yelled.

"You shut up!" Samantha shot back.

_Confession Cam: Rachel_

_I swear Samantha will be the first to go; I'll make sure of it._

"Seriously, dudes should never do Lady Gaga." Chris said. "This makes the girls the winners!"

"What the heck! Then why did you do Lady Gaga?" Alex yelled, and attempted to attack Chris, but Edward and Kevin held him back.

Chris snickered. "See you at the elimination round guys!"

"I didn't even sing," Kyrie said. "I just lip-synched."

The guys' reaction was simple; give Kyrie death glares.

OOO

"Let this be a lesson learned to you all. Never sing Lady Gaga!" Chris said. "You all have cast your votes. Let the marshmallows be given. Going over the rules one more time, whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow goes straight to the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers and you can never, ever, come back. The first marshmallow goes to Bastion!"

Bastion yawned and got up. He lazily grabbed the marshmallow from Chris and popped it in his mouth.

"Kevin and Joseph, you guys are safe. For the time being. Also receiving a marshmallow is Dwayne, Cam, Luke, and Joseph. There are three marshmallows on this plate." Chris said dramatically. "Dominic,"

Dominic heaved a sigh of relief, and received his marshmallow.

"There are two marshmallows on this plate. Who will get it?" Chris moved the marshmallow in Kyrie's direction, then Alex's. He kept doing this until Dwayne asked if he could give it away already.

"Alex," Chris said, and Alex grabbed his marshmallow from him and popped it in his mouth. Kyrie dejectedly got up, and passed the rest of them.

"Nice knowing you," Edward said.

"Dude, you had everyone else sing Poker Face." Luke said, shaking his head. Kyrie glared at the criminal, then boarded the Boat of Losers.

"Goodbye Kyrie!" Chris announced. "These campers are slowly being picked off, one by one, and so far it's the guys. Vincent then Kyrie! Will a girl finally get voted off? Find out next time on Total Drama X-Treme!"

The camera stopped rolling and Chris bit his lip. "I need a coffee, now!"

An intern nodded, and then started running towards Chris's private quarters, while the guys erupted in laughter as soon as the intern rammed into a tree.

"I'm going, I need to get away from this fire," Dwayne said, and started walking away to the guys' cabin. One by one, the guys left, but not before smacking Chris on the back of the head for making them sing Lady Gaga.


	10. Natural Disasters 101

"Last time, on Total Drama X-Treme! Everyone was forced to do Lady Gaga songs, much to most people's dislike. Unfortunately, the guys sucked, and the girls ruled the day, with things heating up between Samantha and Rachel. The guys were sent to the bonfire, where Kyrie got the boot for lip-synching the song when the others had to sing Poker Face. Will Samantha realize who the best Chris in the world is, and will I get a good intern? Find out now on Total Drama X-Treme!"

OOO

"So who was booted off again?" Harmony asked. Everyone was gathered around the empty camp-fire, using their precious time they had without a challenge.

"Kyrie, we found him lip-synching the Lady Gaga song," Dominic said.

"Wow," Natalia said, then snickered. "I guess you guys couldn't handle Gaga on your own, so you made the policy of making everyone be tortured,"

"That was kind of the policy," Luke said. "Doing that was even worse than going to Juvie, and I know how awful that is. But of course, I will never live this down."

"It's called karma, ever heard of it?" Kitty said. "You were rude to plenty of people, including Dominic, and now people who respected you as a tough guy will laugh because you sang Lady Gaga."

Luke glared at Kitty, who smiled at him.

"The truth is karma will affect Luke very badly because of all the awful things he's done." Sabrina said, completely in her psychic mode.

"You know what Sabrina? You are so cool when you're all predicting stuff. I really respect you for that," Joseph said, giving a half-smile to Sabrina, whose expression remained emotionless.

_Confession Cam: Dominic_

_No way is Joseph making a move on Sabrina. She's like the only person who was ever nice me. And plus, she's really cool and pretty. She would make the perfect girlfriend. Great, I just said this on national TV; I feel more embarrassed then Luke._

"No thank you, I can see right through you," Sabrina said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joseph said, startled.

"You're not a sweet cowboy," Sabrina stared at him.

"Ignoring the creepy psychic, what dumb challenge will Chris make us do this time?" Jaclyn declared.

"Probably some Justin Bieber next," Luke suggested, shredding some wood and hitting people in the face.

"When this contest is over, I swear I'm going to get Chris-

"Ivy, not that kind of language!" Samantha said, hushing Ivy. Rachel rolled her blue eyes.

"Stop trash talking about me and my show!" Chris entered the bonfire ceremony, looking disapprovingly at the campers. "Anyways, your challenge today will test your athletic ability, your mind, and most of all, your head in a natural crisis. Fall out!"

The campers stood in front of two giant blue and white pods. They whizzed every so often, and most campers took a step back from them.

"Excuse me Chris, but what is this?" Dwayne asked.

"This is your death sentence, I mean challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "Today each and every one of you will step foot in these pods and test whether or not you handle a natural disaster in a confined space. First you will step inside, and then I will spin this magic wheel and see what kind of natural disaster you will be facing."

"Does it have to be in such a confined space?" Kitty asked, clearly worried.

"Yes," Chris said, and Kitty gulped. "Teams get into two lines and let's get started!"

In both lines, everyone was competing not to be first. It involved pushing and shoving until Ivy was first for the Roaches, with Jaclyn Ann first for the Parasites.

"Okay, Roaches first!" Chris evilly yelled. Ivy gulped and took a step inside the capsule, and Chris closed the door. "What will Ivy get?" With that, Chris spun the wheel with force, and it spun and spun and spun until it landed on _Blizzard_.

"Alright Ivy, are you ready for some chilly willies?" Chris grinned. He pushed the button, and the capsule shook, then snow and ice came swirling around in the capsule. Everyone looked in shock as the capsule was completely covered by snow and hail just flying around.

"Jaclyn, go into your capsule!" Jaclyn took in a deep breath of air, and entered the capsule. Chris spun the wheel and it landed on _Tsunami_.

"Tough luck," Chris verbalized. He pressed the button and Jaclyn's capsule was instantly filled with swirling water. Every couple seconds, her had would poke out and gasp for breath, and then she would go under once more.

"This is inhuman, so cruel!" Jane gasped.

"Yeah, it may be that, but it's good for ratings," Chris said as an intern came and handed him a mocha. "Alright, you guys are out!" The sliding glass door slid open and a very dizzy Ivy and a very wet Jaclyn came out. Ivy was deathly pale, and she was shivering to the bone, while Jaclyn was soaking wet.

"You mean good for lawsuits?" Rachel cut in.

"Alright, Kevin and Kaylee, you're turn to die!" Chris spun the wheel for the both of them, and for Kevin landed a _Tornado,_ and Kaylee got _Volcano._ The two stepped into their capsules, and their disasters began. A whirlwind began in Kevin's pod, and lava spilled from the ceiling of Kaylee's.

_Confession Cam: Kaylee_

_Lava kept falling, and I had to keep dodging it. It was so awful and I got quite a few burns. Kevin was the lucky one, all he got was a bunch of wind. I'm so suing Chris._

"Ouch!" Kaylee cried as a glob of lava hit her arm.

"Dude, let her out!" Cam yelled at the conceited host.

"No," Chris stated, and took a sip of his mocha. "But their time is up, so I guess I could let them out."

Kevin and Kaylee emerged from the capsules, looking completely furious. Kevin looked severely disgruntled, and Kaylee had burns.

"Okay, Jane and Natalia!" Chris opened the door for the two girls, and they stepped inside.

"Just so you know, I'm super rich and will not stand for this! I have a great lawyer, and just in case my nails get hurt in any way, he's coming right here!" Natalia shrieked. "Yo no lo tolero! Tengo acceso completo a los abogados y demandar que incluso si una sola hebra di mi pelo si lugar!"

"I don't understand Spanish, I dropped out of high school," Chris pushed Natalia into her capsule, and then shut the door.

"Usted lo va a pagar, te lo juro por mi nombre de la familia!" Natalia yelled in Spanish.

"I think they both should do the same fate," Chris said, plugging his ears. He pressed a button, and flying rocks started hitting them, hard and quick.

"What is this?" Jane asked.

"Meteor shower, hope you like being pelted with rocks!"

"I hate you so much!" Natalia shrieked. "I wish you the best of luck in jail!"

"He'd never survive," Luke remarked, and Kitty smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Luke yelled.

"For being an idiot. We all know you were scared to death when you went to jail," she said, right at the moment when Natalia and Jane came out. Natalia had a scratch on her cheek, and started screaming in Spanish.

"Okay now, Edward and Dominic!" Dominic started shaking once more, but Edward just calmly walked inside. Dominic, sensing that Edward was getting much better reception with everyone, climbed into the capsule and closed his eyes. Chris spun the wheel, and it landed on _Landslide _for Edward and _Poison Ivy_ for Dominic.

"Poison Ivy isn't a natural disaster," Dwayne said.

"Yes it is, in my opinion at least," Chris said haughtily. Like always, he pressed the button and poison ivy started shooting from the walls, and a large amount of dirt came sliding in Edward's direction. There were the occasional screams from Dominic as he scratched, but Edward didn't scream or yell. When they came out, Dominic was scratching like crazy, and Edward was brushing off some dirt.

"Well, the people that went today don't have to participate in the second part of the challenge! That means Luke, Sabrina, Kitty, Joseph, Alex, Samantha, Rachel, Platinum, Bastion, Cam, Kerri, and Dwayne will take part in the second half! Who will win? Who will be eliminated? All will be found here, on Total Drama X-Treme!"


	11. Big Sticks and Piranhas

"What can Chris possibly think of that was worse than that?" Kerri said, looking back at the capsules as they walked towards the second part.

"Oh I think he come up with much worse," Natalia, who calmed down, said.

"Yes I can!" Chris said, throwing his empty mocha cup in the bushes. "Welcome to the second part of the challenge. Here you will stand on tight ropes with giant, wooden bats, and try and knock your opponent off of it and into the piranha infested water. Whoever manages to stay on the longest gets a point for their team. First up we have Rachel against Samantha!"

"Oh I've been waiting for this!" Rachel exclaimed, and grabbed the wooden bat from Chris forcefully. Samantha meekly took her bat and started walking on the tight-rope. Rachel on the other hand, charged head-first and started swinging her bat around Samantha. Samantha leaned back a bit, and stumbled on the rope. Rachel once more took a swing at her, and hit Samantha right in the stomach.

"Watch where you swing that thing," Samantha frowned. Right after she said that, Rachel whacked the girl in the side, and Samantha fell.

"Take that you Chris Colfer obsessed-

"Next we have Alex against Joseph!" Chris yelled, pulling Rachel away. Alex and Joseph grabbed their bats and started on the tight rope. Both boys wobbled, and almost fell, since they weren't used to walking on tight ropes. Joseph took a blind swing and hit Alex in the legs, making him stumble. Instantly Alex's green eyes flashed and he took three steps closer to Joseph and started whacking him with his giant, wooden, bat. Joseph put his bat over his face, but Alex continued to ram and hit him until Joseph crashed into the water below.

_Confession Cam:_

_So far this is my plan; get everyone to eliminate Samantha to get in Rachel's good graces. That would be the first alliance of the season, I do believe. I'm an actor, I act, and my gig right now is the Sweet Cowboy. Of course, I'm God's gift to the world, and everyone else is just a deformity. So, if I work hard enough, and don't get eliminated, I could win this thing._

Joseph swam away from the piranhas, which were swimming after him and chomping away at the water viciously. He climbed up the ladder and onto the ledge where everyone was standing. Alex was grinning, and muttering to himself, and then he recomposed himself.

"Hey Chris, can I battle Kitty Cat here? I really want to push her into piranha infested water right now, and I would like to take that wooden bat out of your hand and whack her," Luke said, glaring at Kitty. She glared at him back, but had ten times more power than his.

"Sorry, it's Roaches versus Parasites," Chris said, shrugging.

"What do you mean sorry?" Kitty shrieked. "He wanted to throw me in piranha infested water and whack me with those demon bats!"

"Oh come on!" Luke shot back. "You know you want to throw me into piranha water!"

"That's true," Kitty said thoughtfully. She then put her hands on Luke's back and pushed him as hard as she could off of the small cliff, and Luke fell into the water. His head came up, and started shouting things at Kitty.

_Confession Cam: Jane_

_I felt so bad for Luke, when he fell into the water. He might've gotten pneumonia, or gotten severe bites from the piranhas. _

"Wow that was epic," Chris noted.

"Thank you," Kitty curtseyed.

"It's not funny!" Luke shouted.

"Uh, yeah it kind of is," Chris yelled back. "Just get out so we can continue the fights!"

Luke spit in the water, and then started swimming out of the water. He climbed back onto the ledge, and grabbed Joseph's towel from him and put it around his neck.

"What, you afraid your purple tips will wash out and you won't be a bad boy anymore?" Natalia teased. Luke spat in her direction, and she shrieked and tripped backwards into Dwayne.

"That was fun, but we have Kitty and Platinum up next!" Chris said, and the two girls proceeded onto the tightrope. Kitty immediately wobbled and almost fell, and Luke whooped. Ignoring Luke, they started to hit each other with the bats.

_Confession Cam: Jane_

_This really is inhumane, but I won't complain about suing or lawsuits or anything like that. Mainly because I can't afford it on my mom's salary and I hardly make enough working at the crepe shop. The truth is, I can't really see why we can't all get along. Sabrina is probably the closest I can get to a friend. I can speak Spanish with Natalia every so often, Kitty and I pretty good, Ivy… she's okay. I got a few bruises from the rocks, but it's nothing close to my usual fights with my brothers._

"Luke, don't cheer for the opposing team!" Kaylee said, getting the towel from him and started to dry off his hair.

"Kaylee, this chic pushed me off a cliff!" Luke exclaimed. Kaylee rolled her eyes, and continued.

Platinum and Kitty's fight had eloped into a sword fight, with their bats clashing against each other. Like lightning, they both fell at the same time into the water.

"And the Roaches and Parasites don't get a point!" So Luke and Kerri, you're up!"

"Are you kidding me? I just fell into the water!" Luke yelled.

"Just get out there!" Chris motioned his hand towards the rope, and Luke reluctantly got on. Kerri got on too, and the two held their wooden bats close.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Kerri asked, balancing on the rope with ease. Luke grimly smiled.

"If there's one thing I learned from Juvie, is that it doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl, you just need to fight!" He said, and swung the bat. Kerri leaned back and swung her bat like a professional baseball player. It paid off too, for Luke fell in the water once more.

"I knocked a criminal off a tightrope with a bat?" Kerri said in awe as she looked down on cussing Luke. "Yes! Take that!"

"A point goes to the Parasites!" Chris announced, and Kerri ballet danced off the rope.

"Did you ever take ballet?" inquired Edward.

"No, but I often mimicked dancers on TV," Kerri replied.

"In high top Converse and a dress? Impressive!" Cam remarked.

"Thank you!" Kerri brightly said.

"Enough! We still have two more pairs to go, and we're running out of time!" Chris said crossly. "You know what? The remaining four get up on that tightrope and just ram each other. Whoever is the last standing gets triple points for their team. We have extra bats, so here," Chris tossed the extra bats to Dwayne and Cam, and on the tightrope they went.

Dwayne stood on the tightrope, not even balancing. Bastion seemed wide awake, and held his bat very tightly. Cam wobbled a bit, then fell into the water, but not before grabbing Bastion and the two fell into the water. Dwayne stared at Sabrina who stared back fiercely, and then Dwayne took a few steps closer, perfect on the balance part, and lightly smacked Sabrina. She toppled over and with a big splash the psychic crashed down.

"And that concludes Total Drama X-Treme!" Chris exclaimed. "The Parasites will get a killer movie night when the Roaches get to do nothing. See you next time!"

"Hey Kaylee, do you like Luke?" Cam asked, his hands in his pockets as he approached Kaylee

"No, don't be silly," Kaylee said, blushing.

"Are you sure?" Cam pressed.

"Yes,"


	12. Mr Mud Hill

"Last time on Total Drama X-Treme! Players had to confront natural disasters of my choice. The remaining campers that didn't do it got to do something even more fun! Get giant, wooden, bats and what each other off the tight rope they were standing on. Kitty pushed Luke off a cliff, and the Parasites won a killer movie night. Will today's challenge be worse, or will we see the better side of things! Find out now on Total Drama X-Treme!"

OOO

"Worst thing ever," Dominic stuffed some chips into his mouth. Luke and Alex teamed up and stole some grub from Chris's private quarters.

"Easy, musical theatre," Luke and Cam said at the same time.

"Worst musical," Dominic stuffed the last of the chips in his mouth, and then threw the bag in Kevin's face. "Sorry dude,"

"Lord, West Side Story by a million!" Luke exclaimed grabbing a cookie from Edward. "My twin sisters made me see it as a punishment for going to prison for the second time. They knew I would hate it. The dumbest character of them all would be the Tony guy."

"I disagree," Edward said quietly. "West Side Story is a classic. There isn't really a bad musical; it all depends on the person's opinion,"

"I find musicals totally unrealistic. I mean, they start singing in the middle of a crisis." Kevin said. "Bastion, what do you think?"

"He's asleep," Joseph said, jerking his head towards the sleeping Bastion.

"Typical," Cam rolled his eyes. "So Luke, what's become of you and Kaylee?"

"Oh yeah, she asked me out," Luke said, eating another cookie. "I said yes,"

"Wait, she asked you out?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, it's almost as shocking as getting pushed off a cliff, especially by a chic that annoys you to death." Luke said, remembering when Kitty pushed him off the cliff.

"You guys are soul mates," Joseph said, then snickered.

"Me and Kaylee?" Luke inquired.

"No, you and Kitty," He said, and him and Kevin burst out laughing.

"Shut up dude," Luke said, clearly annoyed.

"Attention campers, we've decided on a challenge for the day, so report to the amphitheatre where you did Lady Gaga!" Chris's voice magnified and completely out of nowhere said. "Now!"

_Confession Cam: Dwayne_

_Given the circumstances, I think I have a chance of actually winning. I haven't done anything to tick off the team, and I even won _the_ last challenge. –writes on notepad: Yay! _

"Alright campers, the time has come for another elimination challenge, so you better do your best. It will test your knowledge, your stamina, your strength, your intellectual ability, and so on. Welcome to the Total Drama production of West Side Story!"

The campers affect on the three words West Side Story were instantaneous. Most of them started protesting, and some rather loudly at that. Chris just grinned, and held up his hand.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Chris laughed. "Today's challenge will be more dangerous than the last one and even more hilariously embarrassing. So get some clean clothes on because it's about to get messy in here! Follow me!"

Chris walked away from the amphitheatre with everyone trailing behind him. They all walked and walked, until they reached the forest, where Chris turned around.

"Keep walking, your destination will be coming up shortly," He said, and proceeded into the forest. Not long after they went in, a giant hill seemed to come out of nowhere. "This is the giant mud hill, where your next challenge will take place."

"Uh, what are we supposed to do?" Jaclyn inquired.

"Like I said, on hair on my head," Natalia warned.

"Each person will have a partner, and you will start at the top of the hill, where Chef Hatchet has kindly prepared some boogie boards for us. Anyways, both you and your partner will get on the boogie board and slide down the mud hill, but there will be explosives and some other surprises that you will not get a birthday party," Chris said, gesturing to the mud hill. "We had some of the interns test it out… so it's moderately safe."

"So we'll all be at the top?" Dominic asked.

"Yes," Chris nodded.

"Cool!" He exclaimed.

"This is so gross!" Natalia said, trying to avoid getting mud on her fancy boots.

"Now pair up with someone on your team!" Chris announced. For the Roaches: Dominic immediately flocked to Sabrina, Jane went with Rachel, Cam and Kaylee teamed up, Ivy and Kitty, and Luke and Alex teamed up. For the Parasites: Natalia and Jaclyn teamed up, Samantha and Kerri paired up, Kevin and Joseph, Platinum and Harmony paired up, much to Platinum's dislike, and Edward and Dwayne paired up. Bastion was left alone.

"Chris," Bastion yawned.

"Um, who's short and will let Bastion on?" Chris asked the kids as they sloshed up the mud covered hill. "Um, Dominic and Sabrina let Bastion on."

"Okay," Sabrina said, and climbed onto her boogie board. Dominic sat in front of her and Bastion behind her.

"You're so going down!" Platinum exclaimed to Samantha, whose eyebrows shot up.

"Are ready? Good, then GO!" Chris yelled, and everyone pushed off their boogie boards. The team of Harmony and Platinum shot down the hill fastest, beating everyone by two yards. Their glory was short-lived, for one of the explosives that Chris mentioned showed up, and with a big bang the two girls flew backwards.

_Confession Cam: Platinum_

_This challenge seems easier than the last one, but no one should ever underestimate Chris. Ever._

_Confession Cam: Harmony_

_There was like a huge BOOM and then a big BANG and like a bomb came out of nowhere and we flew all the way to Jupiter!_

The team of Dominic, Bastion, and Sabrina got a head start, seeing as they hit a rock and shot up in the air, and landed in the mud, making a splash, sloshing them and the team of Kerri and Samantha, covering the girls head to toe in mud. Dominic whooped.

"Don't jinx it!" Sabrina screamed, and Dominic scoffed. "Dominic!" she nagged. Right after she said that, another bomb infused and their team was sent in the opposite direction. On the other side of the mud hill were Natalia and Jaclyn and Kevin and Joseph neck in neck, each team getting a few inches ahead of each other every other five seconds. Kevin and Joseph's team got the spike, because a giant eagle came out of nowhere and started pecking at the two girls.

"That's it you annoying mutant! Jaclyn's coming at you!" Jaclyn yelled, and stood up and balled her fists.

"Vaya chica!" Natalia yelled. "You go girl!"

Jaclyn started to swing punches at the eagle, but it kept dodging the other way.

"Well the campers stay alive? Will that eagle hurt Jaclyn in any way? Find out after the break on Total Drama X-Treme!" Chris yelled.


	13. Chris Gets a Boo Boo

"Jaclyn?" Natalia asked. Jaclyn turned around just in time before the eagle could make another move.

"Yeah?" Jaclyn asked, and without turning around punched the eagle in the opposite direction.

"Let's kick some butt," Natalia said, and they sped off. Unfortunately for them, more mud got all over them.

"I hate this so much!" screamed Rachel as their boogie board spiraled in the opposite direction.

"Trust me on this!" Jane yelled back. She grabbed the sides of the boogie boards, and jerked them right on track again.

"Lord, I am so going smack Chris!" Rachel cried as they weaved around Kitty and Ivy.

"That'll just get you in trouble!" The board hit a boulder and skidded to a stop. "Dang it!"

"See ya chica!" Ivy screamed, using Natalia's word for girl. Kitty laughed, then leaned forward, and mentioned for Ivy to do the same. The two girls got a major boost in speed, cruising down hill extremely fast.

"We're going to win!" Ivy exclaimed, and leaned forward even more.

"No you're not!" Kerri exclaimed. Samantha gave a little wave, then steered the boogie board right into theirs. It kept pushing into the board, and Ivy and Kitty shot to the left. The mud that flew up from the girls shooting left landed in Samantha and Kerri's hair.

Cam and Kaylee swerved around everybody, eventually being in first place. The mud flew like a tidal wave behind them, getting everyone covered in the color brown. They had avoided all the bombs, and now they were going to win the challenge for the Roaches, and send the Parasites to the elimination round.

"Cam, stop!" Kaylee cried, hitting his back. Cam made the boogie board stop, and turned around to face the red head.

"Why the heck did you stop us?" He asked, obviously ticked.

"There's a baby bunny in the way!" Kaylee exclaimed, pointing to the baby rabbit that was, indeed, sitting there, looking adorable.

"It's cute, and I'll swerve around it, ok?" Cam said, and went around the rabbit. They crossed the finish line, and completely and utterly crashed into Chris.

"Hey! Watch the hair, got that?" Chris crossly said, getting up from the ground. Jane and Rachel came in second, and stopped right before they too crashed into Chris. One by one the rest of the teams came through, the last one being Natalia and Jaclyn.

"We should be first, since your giant eagle came and attacked us!" Natalia protested. Jaclyn glared at Chris, who took a few steps backwards.

"Look it's not my fault the interns did a heck of a job controlling the eagle, it's yours!" Chris shot, and Jaclyn tried to tackle Chris, but Natalia and Kevin held her back. "So Parasites I will see you all at the campfire!"

_Confession Cam: Kerri_

_ It's going to take a super long time to get this mud out of my hair, but hey! It was fun!_

"Hey Luke, are we in an alliance or something?" Alex asked Luke. Luke turned around, and his face was completely confused.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, getting the mud out of his sandy colored hair.

"I mean, we totally stole all the junk food from Chris and Chef, and then we teamed up for this challenge. So I thought, we're kind of in an alliance," Alex said, drying off his clothes. Luke continued to look at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, we're not in any alliance whatsoever. I stole the food with you because you're like the only other hard core person, and I teamed up with you here because I didn't want to be with Kitty," Luke said, and then snickered.

"You're serious, right?" Alex asked, beginning to get mad.

"Do I kid?" Luke said, and then walked away.

OOO

"Alright, welcome to the dramatic bonfire or campfire ceremony, whatever. You know the drill so get voting because I want to get in my hot tub!" Chris said. Practically all the Parasites rolled their eyes. There were a lot of dings from the enter buttons on the electronic voters, and all the votes got in Chris's electronic voter.

"Ok, the first couple people safe is Dwayne and Edward," The two boys got up from their logs and claimed their marshmallows. "Harmony, Kerri, Kevin and Joseph," The next four rose and took their marshmallows. "Uh, Natalia, Jaclyn Ann, and Bastion you guys are safe for now." Chris's voice got deadly serious all of a sudden. "Campers, this is the last marshmallow on this plate. Only one of you gets to stay. And the last marshmallow goes to….. Platinum."

"So I'm eliminated?" Samantha said in shock.

"Yes, now hurry up and get on the Boat of Losers and get going!" Chris yelled. Samantha sniffed, and then nodded once.

"Well, goodbye everyone, it was a pleasure staying here for a few days! Chris Colfer-

"Just get on the boat!" Chris said, and shoved her onto the Boat of Losers. Samantha fell on the floor of the boat, then got up and waved to everybody.

"Bye!" She waved, and the Boat of Losers disappeared into the night.

_Confession Cam: Joseph_

_ I didn't have to turn Samantha against everyone, and neither did that white haired freak of a girl. All I did was rig the electronic devices so that every person you picked would go in as Samantha. Hello Rachel, I'm your new guardian, and this guardian is going to backstab you in the back._


	14. Someone's Sent Packing

"Last time, on Total Drama X-Treme! Campers had to steer and ride on boogie boards down a super steep hill covered in mud. Alex thought he and Luke were in some sort of an alliance, but Luke totally shot him down by saying that he didn't want to pair up Kitty. Cam and Kaylee won the challenge, which led the Parasites to the elimination. Somehow Joseph rigged the voting things to only vote for Samantha, and the Chris Colfer lover was sent home. Will the campers suspect Joseph? Did Ivy and Harmony drain my hot tub? Find out now on TDX!"

OOO

"Campers, you are required to go in the Confessionals and spit out who you can't stand. So get in a line, and get in there! Then you can have breakfast!" Chris's voice boomed from the loudspeakers cheerfully.

"Why the heck do we have to do that?" Kevin grumbled, getting out of bed.

"Don't ask me," Bastion said, inspecting his hands. "I still have mud on my hands,"

_Confession Cam: Bastion_

_ It's really weird that Samantha got voted off. I know I didn't vote for her. Huh, I have a bad feeling about this…_

"Edward, you get to go first!" Chris yelled as the kids got in a line in front of the Confessionals.

_Confession Cam: Edward_

_ There's really no one here that I hate. _

_ Confession Cam: Natalia_

_ Platinum, by ten million_

_ Confession Cam: Kevin_

_ I guess I don't like Alex. He's really creepy._

_ Confession Cam: Dwayne_

_ I don't talk to them, so I don't really have a say in the matter._

_ Confession Cam: Luke_

_ Kitty, by a million! She's always nagging on me, and egging me on. She pushed me off a cliff, for heaven's sake. She's crazy. Or maybe she likes me… that would be reasonable, even though I've never heard of a girl pushing her crush off a cliff. _

_ Confession Cam: Dominic_

_ Joseph, he made a move on Sabrina!_

_ Confession Cam: Joseph_

_ I can't stand Natalia, Platinum, Luke, Kitty, Alex, Dominic, Dwayne, Samantha, Rachel, Jane, Bastion, Sabrina, Kevin, Cam, Kaylee, Jaclyn Ann, Harmony, Ivy, Kerri, and yeah, all of them._

_ Confession Cam: Harmony_

_ I don't like Rachel, she's boring._

_ Confession Cam: Ivy_

_ Harmony, she's a hippy._

_ Confession Cam: Kitty_

_ I guess Luke. I really tried to be friendly with him, but he's obviously rude, and I pushed him off a cliff, but that's only because he was being a little too rude for my taste_

_ Confession Cam: Rachel_

_ I know Samantha's already gone, but I hate her so much! Do you know how many sleepless nights I got because of her sleep-talking all about Chris Colfer? So what if we were on different team! Honestly!_

_ Confession Cam: Jane_

_ I guess I don't really like Luke, he's pretty intimidating, not that I'm scared of him. Just the fact that he uses fear to get by in life is pretty unsettling._

_ Confession Cam: Kerri_

_ I find Platinum a bit too bossy for my taste. I mean, she wants to be leader of the girl cabin when there are two teams. And, she's a little… oh I don't know… mean._

_ Confession Cam: Platinum_

_ Everybody here is dirt in my opinion. If I had to pick one, it would be Sabrina or Kitty. Or Rachel. Perhaps Ivy, or Harmony, you know everyone is kind of annoying. _

_ Confession Cam: Alex_

_ Luke is going down. And he's going down hard._

_ Confession Cam: Kaylee _

_ Maybe Platinum, not sure. I mean, she did do all that leadership stuff and that ticked off a couple of people. _

_ Confession Cam: Cam_

_ I guess Luke is pretty mean. He stole Kaylee from me, and I don't even know where her relationship is with him anymore. She's kept quiet. _

_ Confession Cam: Jaclyn Ann_

_ Platinum drives me insane! She's like the new Heather, except with ridiculous hair. _

_ Confession Cam: Sabrina_

_ I find most peoples' auras unsettling. But I would have to say Joseph is up to no good. He's completely superficial. _

"Okay campers, guess what? Whoever you said gets a vote to leave the island! So, if you said Alex's name, you would have a vote to be voted off the island.

"Whoa, what?" Rachel exclaimed. "So whoever we said in the Confessionals is voted out? Is that the challenge?"

"No," Chris said, stretching the word out. "I just wanted to get rid of somebody, now if you excuse me; I'm going to receive the flash drive."

"Kitty!" Luke hissed.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"I still have the flash drive!" He said in a worried tone of voice.

"I didn't think you cared," Kitty said. She laughed. "And plus, Kevin told me that our sadist host got a new one, so you don't need to worry your little head off,"

"Shut up before I pop your head off," Luke said, getting madder each time Kitty opened her mouth.

"You wouldn't do that, I know you wouldn't." Kitty said, then went to go talk to Ivy before Luke became even madder than usual. Before Kitty and Ivy could even talk, Chris came out of the Confessionals with an evil grin on his handsome face.

"I've seen all your confessions, with some longer than others," Chris shot Luke a look, then continued. "With five votes, the player leaving immediately is…" He paused dramatically, and all the campers stared at him, Harmony even biting her purple nails. "Platinum,"

"What? What!" She yelled angrily. "Who voted for me?"

"Not the point," Chris said. "So Platinum, it's time for you to leave the island,"

"No! I will not get voted off!" the girl screamed as Chef grabbed her and walked away from the others.

"You so did not come through for me," complained Luke. Kitty smacked him upside the head, and then proceeded to tell how he should've been the one going bye-bye.

"Will everyone survive the next challenge? Now that everyone released who they disliked, will they be able to handle everyone. Will the bossiness meter go down by five million percent now that Platinum is gone? Find out of after the break, now, on Total Drama X-Treme!"


	15. The Food Challenge

"Good job Chef, another priceless meal," Rachel sarcastically said as Chef dumped the glop of whatever it was on her plate.

"I won't take no complaints from you!" Chef roared, and Rachel rolled her eyes. She stepped away before he could fire another comment. She walked away to the Roaches table, where Alex was sitting, muttering to himself.

"You're mad about something, aren't you?" Rachel said, stabbing the food.

_Confession Cam: Alex_

_ Why the heck was I the example? No matter, I will take extreme pleasure seeing both Chris and Luke's faces as they beg for their lives._

"We need a strategy to cream those Roaches!" Kerri said.

"We do keep losing," Kevin said.

"It's time to buck up dudes!" Joseph said, leaning back. "We've gotten rid of Platinum, Samantha, Vincent, its like, and we need to get some other people eliminated."

"This next challenge, we need to win!" Jaclyn said.

"We will win as long as there are no giant eagles," Harmony giggled.

"Shut up," Natalia said, glaring at Harmony.

"Campers, hope you had a wonderful, nutritious breakfast!" Chris walked into the room, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah right," Dominic said, and then snickered.

"Thanks Dominic!" Chris said with false enthusiasm. "Your challenge will be simple; an eating challenge."

"Oh gross!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Your breakfast was just the beginning!" Chris said. "Everyone will take turns eating, and whichever team finishes first wins the challenge, and avoids elimination. So, bon appétit everyone!" He winked at Chef, who grunted and brought two platters of food out, one for the Parasites, and one for the Roaches.

"Whoever finishes the platter first wins one point for their team!" Chef yelled, setting the platter down on the tables. He laughed like a maniac, and then took off the lids of the platters. On both plates was pasta, or at least what looked like pasta.

"What is this, exactly?" Ivy asked, pushing back her black hair to look at the food.

"This? Just some pasta," Chris said, and nudged Chef.

"Who's eating?" Jaclyn asked, eyeing the food.

"I'll eat," Kevin volunteered, and gulped. "I think Bastion's eating over there,"

"Ready? Set? Eat!" Chris said, bringing his hand down like a flag. Kevin picked up a fork, and started twirling the "pasta" on it. Bastion had already had two bites; he was eating it like maniac. His fast paced shoveling was short-lived; he had passed out and he was sleeping on the "pasta".

"Kevin, eat!" Kerri cried, and Kevin nodded. He started eating the pasta very carefully, then decided it wasn't too bad, and started eating faster and faster until the platter was clean.

"One point for the Parasites! Congrats on eating those mealworms!" Chris exclaimed. Kevin's brown eyes widened, and then raced out the door to puke.

"The next meal Chef!" Chris barked, and Chef ran back in the kitchen to get the next two platters. He set them down on the table and revealed the food. On the platter was pizza, with anchovies, spinach, and some sort of meat topped off.

"What kind of cheese is this?" Kaylee asked, poking at pizza.

"Goat cheese," huffed Chef.

"Is that even a real thing?" Ivy asked.

"Maybe," Chris stated. "So, Kaylee, I guess you're eating, and Dwayne, you're eating for the Parasites. Let the match begin!"

Kaylee took a delicate bite of the pizza, and then put it down with a gross expression on her face. Dwayne took a bite of it, no expression whatsoever, and kept eating.

"Come on Kaylee!" Luke said. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Its fine, it must be gross," Jane said, rubbing Kaylee's shoulder.

"Once more, the Parasites are the winners!" Chris exclaimed.

_Confession Cam: Sabrina_

_ Chris has a very demented soul, it's very clear to see. He puts us through awful experiences that will personally scar us for life. The only really fun thing we did was the mud hill with the boogie boards. It was weird having two partners on my board though, when everyone else had two._

"Two more meals to go!" Chef said cheerfully. He brought out two cups of pink colored liquid. "Who's going to drink this?"

"I'll do it," Edward said.

"I'll do it too!" Dominic exclaimed. The two boys both grasped their cups and started gulping it down.

"I can't believe they're drinking cockroach!" Chris yelled. After he said that, Dominic immediately spit it out. Edward finished his drink in a few more sips.

"Parasites win!" Chris exclaimed.

"I thought there was one more meal?" Sabrina asked.

"No way, you guys already lost, so what's the point of feeding you disgusting stuff?" Chris said. "Anyways, the last meal isn't that gross, so it's not that fun for me. Now everyone has three hours to do whatever before the campfire ceremony, so decide on who you're voting off!"

_ Confession Cam: Luke_

_ I would love to vote Kitty off, but I know everyone would vote for someone else, most likely me._

Joseph lurked around the Roaches as they discussed who to vote off. If he wanted to win the competition, he needed to knock two birds out with one stone. Now who could he rip to shreds and who could he eliminate? His gaze lingered on Cam and Kaylee, but then switched to Dominic and Sabrina. Dominic was a nerd, and he liked Sabrina, so if he sent Sabrina off, Dominic would die. Perfect.

The Roaches broke up their little meeting and all went their separate ways, with Sabrina going towards the girls' cabin. No need to talk to her, just the others.

"Hey Cam!" Joseph put on a fake smile and ran to catch up with Cam.

"Hi Joseph," Cam said.

"To bad for your loss at the challenge," Joseph said. Cam stared at him strangely.

"Yeah," Cam said, a bit weirded out by Joseph.

"Do you know why you lost the challenge?" Joseph inquired. The plan was going perfectly.

"No, do you?" Cam said, and gave a short laugh.

"Yeah. You know how Sabrina disappeared right before the challenge?" Joseph asked, his grey eyes glinting maliciously.

"She did. Oh, yeah, I remember!" Cam said.

"She was helping Chef, making your food more disgusting then the Parasites' food," Joseph said. Cam would so believe it, he seemed pretty gullible.

"Are serious?" Cam asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now go and spread the word!" Joseph said, and ushered Cam towards the others.


	16. The SHOCKING Elimination Round!

_Confession Cam: Dominic_

_ Okay, I really like Sabrina, she's like awesome in so many ways, and she doesn't call me a nerd! And she's really hot and smart, and to add in her eyes. Oh god, her eyes are like two emeralds._

"Campers, welcome to the dramatic campfire ceremony. As you know, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow walks down the Dock of Shame and boards the Boat of Loserdom. So, please cast your votes now," Chris said as the campers all electronically voted. There were numerous clicks and bings, and then all the votes transferred to Chris's voter.

"Okay!" Chris exclaimed, holding up the platter of marshmallows. "The first marshmallow goes to Luke!" Luke smugly got up and popped his marshmallow in his mouth. "Rachel, Alex, Cam, Ivy, and Kitty, you're safe," Those campers got up and retrieved their marshmallows. "Jane, and Kaylee, you're safe too. This only leaves Sabrina and Bastion,"

Both gulped in anticipation. Chris grinned, and started moving the marshmallow around. "And the final marshmallow goes to… Bastion."

"What?" Sabrina and Dominic said at the same time.

"Get out Sabrina, we don't need your psychic input on anything," Chris said, jerking his thumb towards the Boat of Losers. Sabrina glared at him, and walked past him, but not before stomping on Chris's foot. She haughtily walked past him and stepped onto the boat. Before it could leave, a dark figure came out of the bushes, cutting in front of Dominic, who was trying to catch up with Sabrina.

"Hey!" Dominic protested. The figure turned around, but then approached Sabrina, and the light fully came onto him.

"Joseph! What the heck are you doing here?" Dominic yelled, but Joseph kept walking.

"Sabrina, you are the love of my life and I hope you know that," Joseph exclaimed, bowing down to the psychic, who looked utterly surprised.

"What the-

Dominic had no time to finish his statement however, because Joseph leaned in and kissed Sabrina. Sabrina seemed angry and upset, mixed in with shock, while Dominic was spluttering out things that couldn't be understood. Joseph pulled apart from her and gave a devious wave, and smiled evilly at Dominic, who instantly collapsed on the ground.

"Wow!" Chris exclaimed, who seemed to be watching the whole thing. "Will Dominic kill Joseph? Will Joseph's evil plans continue? Find out next time on Total Drama X-Treme!"

**A/N: This is so short! Wah! I had to get it out, and start with the next episode, so sorry if it's really, really, short. I can't stand it personally. I'm super sorry for the shortness, but I had to get it out. Sorry.**


	17. Air Conditioners and Dates With Mildred

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been juggling so many things!**

"Last time on Total Drama X-Treme! I decided to eliminate two campers this episode with all the campers saying who they disliked the most in the Confessionals. After Platinum was hauled away, campers had to eat gross meals. Well, they weren't as gross as last season's, but he had lawsuits. Anyways, Joseph showed his true colors by kissing Sabrina, who got the boot after the cowboy, spread rumors about her. Now Dominic is on a rampage, and no one is safe!"

~OOO~

"Joseph is evil I tell you! Evil!" Dominic protested, but Natalia and Jaclyn would have none of it.

"Look, hon. you just had a bad dream last night. Joseph has to be the sweetest person I know!" Jaclyn replied, shaking her head.

"Look, I don't even get why you liked that Savannah girl. She's like, really creepy!" Natalia exclaimed, bringing out a nail file.

"Sabrina," Dominic said crossly. "And it's true!"

"Of course it is," Jaclyn patted Dominic's auburn head. She walked away with Natalia and proceeded over to Kerri and Kaylee.

Dominic balled his fists. Can't they see that Joseph is a devil? Then again, he had been the only one on the Dock that night, if you didn't count Joseph and Sabrina.

His train of thought was cut short when Chris started on the loudspeaker.

"Attention campers! Get to the mess hall where you have a healthy breakfast, then we will discuss today's challenge! File out!"

And so everyone went to the mess hall and ate a very disgusting meal, courtesy of Chef and Chris, and Dominic tried to tell everyone on his team that Joseph was a scheming guy when he went to the bathroom, but nobody believed him. Of course, nobody believes the nerd.

~OOO~

Chris clapped his hands together. "Alrighty then, now that your delicious food is in your stomach, I'm going to tell you about today's challenge." (Everyone rolled their eyes)

"You honestly don't have to explain that you're going to tell us," Edward said practically.

"Shut up! I don't get paid enough!" Chris complained, and then continued. "Today's challenge will test your trust, your tactics, and above all, your skills in fixing air conditioners!"

"Whoa wait!" Ivy interrupted, much to Chris's annoyance. "We're going to be fixing our A/C? What does that have to do with anything?"

"We're not going to be fixing _your_ air conditioners," Chris crossed his arms. "You'll be fixing my air conditioners! That's only the first half, so be grateful that it's easy!" He saw everyone's protesting faces. "And you better do a good job because I'm having a date tonight and I need A/C!

"Now, I have two broken air conditioners that need to be fixed. I'm not going to tell you how to fix them, but I will drop hints once in a while. Whoever fixes the best, or makes the best attempt, wins a HUGE advantage in the second part. Whoever doesn't… doesn't really get anything. Now, you will proceed into my private quarters to get to the A/Cs, so please don't get jealous of the hot tub, the smoothie bar, the diamond chandeliers, and everything that you don't have."

"He has diamond chandeliers in the middle of nowhere," Quietly remarked Cam to Kaylee, who snorted.

"Fall out!" Chef Hatchet barked, and everyone got into one straight line and proceeded into Chris's "secret" quarters.

"Ok campers, I know you might be mad that I have such great stuff, but just so you know, this is a TV show! It wouldn't be fun if you had luxury! So, here are the air conditioners!" Chris patted the bulky machines. "You must select your most knowledgeable person and direct them! You have two hours… starting…. Now!"

The Parasites huddled together.

"Alright, who's the most A/C savvy here?" Jaclyn asked.

"I've fixed A/Cs before!" Harmony giggled. Everyone turned towards her with shock on their faces.

"You have?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Harmony pumped her fist in the air. "It's really easy!"

"Are you sure?" Kerri frowned. The girl who said that rainbows were healthy for you said she knew how to fix air conditioners. That just didn't make any sense, whatsoever.

"Awesome Cups are so simple!" Harmony waved her hand in a dismissive tone, and everyone looked at her like: _seriously?_ If it were an anime or manga, they would've all sweatdropped.

"I can direct someone to do it! I know this kind of stuff!" Edward spoke with a bit of enthusiasm, which was strange for him, since he was quiet most of the time.

"No awesome cups?" Kevin clarified.

"No awesome cups," He replied, and a slow smile crept upon his face. "I mean it; I've seen it happen so many times at the next door neighbor's house, since their A/Cs is always broken."

"Perfect!" Natalia said with obvious fake enthusiasm. "Now you guys can fix it while I sit back and relax!"

"Yeah, you can do that! In result, you'll probably be eliminated!" Joseph, with fake sympathy, exclaimed. "We don't want a pretty thing like you booted off!"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "You need to tell me that I'm gorgeous because I already knew that," She started filing her nails. "And by the way, I'm not to get voted off if we win. What you're saying is that our team is probably not going to win!"

"You've been listening to Dominic, right?" Kerri asked, and Natalia gave one death glare at her.

"I'm just saying he said we were going to lose, that's all!" Natalia growled, and Kerri shrank back.

With the Roaches…

"Does anyone know how to fix air conditioners?" Ivy, exasperated, called out, throwing her hands in the air.

"No," Rachel replied, cleaning her glasses. "And honestly, I think that Chris is ridiculous! Who does he have a date with anyways? His childhood friend Mildred?"

"How did you find out?" Chris stared at Rachel, his eyes as wide as saucers. "How?"

Everyone erupted in laughter, and for the first time, Rachel was speechless.

"I-I-I was just guessing! I had no clue you had a friend named Mildred!" Rachel spluttered out.

"Mildred is Blaineley's real name!" Kevin howled, and Chris looked positively horrified.

"It's about time they got together!" Kitty exclaimed, eyeing Chris. "I can totally see them together!"

And Chris was left there, forgetting to do his host duties for the upcoming break.


	18. 18th chapter!

"Get working!" Chris snapped at them all. He walked away muttering about reality TV and nasty kids and not getting paid enough for his seemingly hard job.

"That was amusing," muttered Dwayne, and everyone burst out laughing hysterically again.

"Who's Blaineley?" asked Harmony who was seriously confused about the whole thing. Why was everyone laughing? Then she realized that everyone was laughing at the fact that these weren't Awesome Cups, and that who did Chris think is he is?

"Blaineley is the female host on the show, _Celebrity Manhunt_, you know, the blond one who probably isn't blond. Really? You don't know her?" Kevin told Harmony, sensing her confusion to the whole entire thing. The Roaches were still laughing extremely hard, harder than the Parasites.

"Okay!" Dominic exclaimed, not finding the scenario funny one bit. So what is Chris was going out with some girl? It didn't really matter, it was his business. "I know how to fix this stuff, I'm a nerd, remember?"

"You say nerd like you're proud of it," Luke remarked, rolling his eyes.

"I am," Dominic said, looking at Luke strangely then returning to making his big nerdy speech about who knows what. None of them were really paying attention, so Dominic shook his head, and got to work on fixing it alone.

On the other side of the room, the Parasites were hard at work, getting directions from Edward and fixing the air conditioner with lots of teamwork, with Kevin and Jaclyn Ann working. The way they had it set up was so everyone was teams of two, and each team of two got a chance to fix the A/C.

"Central air conditioners have two separate components: the condenser and the evaporator. The condenser unit is usually located outside the house on a concrete slab. The evaporator coil is mounted in the plenum or main duct junction above the furnace." Dominic tried to tell his team, but they wouldn't listen.

"Uh, we don't speak nerd," Cam told Dominic, who scowled.

"Be careful!" Jane exclaimed to Dominic. "You don't want to get burned or-

"You can't get burns from fixing an air conditioner," Dominic crossly said, not turning around to face Jane. "Please just shut up so I can finish this."

Everyone grew silent after that.

With the Parasites…

"You guys are doing a great job!" Natalia exclaimed, standing up while the others were on their knees. She was still filing her already perfect nails, and looking down on them as they did all the work, and occasionally making comments like so. Miss I'm So Perfect was getting on their nerves, and they all made a silent agreement to vote her off if they lost.

"Bastion and Joseph, you're up!" Edward exclaimed, and both boys replaced Jaclyn and Kevin.

"Whoa wait!" Joseph stopped. He turned to Bastion. "Dude, are you tired?"

"I'm always tired," came the reply from Bastion.

_Confession Cam: Bastion_

_ Every time I've been in the bottom two so far, I've been safe. And that's been two times. The thing is, people don't seem happy that I'm safe; they just looked as if they wanted the eliminated person to stay. Well, not Vincent. I just need one challenge to show the Parasites I'm not a lazy, sleep-aholic. Just one._

"Um, do you want to sit out?" Joseph asked, and Bastion shook his head.

"I'm fine," He yawned. "Trust me, I'm always tired, so you don't even have to ask me that. Really, I'm not helpless you know."

Joseph shrugged, but still gave a wary glance to Bastion, and they started to work on the air conditioner with Edward's instruction.

"Brats!" Chris emerged from another room, with a drink in his hands. "It looks like the Roaches win the challenge!"

The Parasites all turned their heads to see Dominic leaning against the wall, looking tired and worn out and the rest of his team lounging around, chatting aimlessly, with their air conditioner fixed and ready to go.

"What do we win?" Luke jumped up from the floor and grinned.

"You win this!" Chris exclaimed, and threw a bicycle basket in his face. Kitty started laughing.

"What good is this?" grumbled Luke, who had recovered from his whole I-got-a-basket-thrown-in-my-face scenario. He held up the basket for his team to see, and then made a rude gesture to Chris, who recoiled.

"You'll see," Chris's face erupted into a sly grin, which made everyone shrink back. 'They shouldn't have messed with Blaineley and me!' He thought to himself. "Now if you exit my awesome crib, we will go to where your next challenge will be. I'll explain as we walk.

"Now, each team will pile into a van, and the driver will go through wicked obstacle courses, with the other members of your team guiding you through the course. What do you mean, Chris? You may ask, well, the driver will be blindfolded! And, on the roof, you'll have to balance two eggs while you drive. The first team to cross the finish line with at least one of the eggs intact will receive a wicked party and spare their team from elimination. If there are no eggs intact, then you won't get the party. Whoever loses will see me at the elimination round!"

Chris led them out of his private quarters, and then flagged an intern to get him a golf-cart. The conceited host clambered in, and turned the keys, and started driving like a maniac, with the campers running behind him.

Twenty minutes later, everyone had hiked up the huge cliff where two purple vans were waiting. Chris grinned evilly.

"This is revenge for the Blaineley nonsense!"

"Does it have to be purple?" complained Alex.

"Yes!" Chef barked at them. "You have ten minutes to discuss who drives!"

The Parasites got into their van in discomfort, and the Roaches all piled in.

"Move your big butt!" Natalia snapped at Kerri, who frowned at the extremely rude comment.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm trying to make it work!" Kerri yelled back at the Latina. Jaclyn rolled her brown eyes at the two bickering as they tried to find good seats to sit in for the crazy ride. No one else seemed to be having a problem on their team; in fact the boys were all talking peacefully on who should drive the stinking van.

"Hey, Natalia, Kerri, they're discussing who should drive. We only have seven minutes left, so I say let's see who should drive." Jaclyn reasoned, and the two sighed and joined in on the conversation.

"First things first, who has a drivers license?" asked Bastion. Dwayne, Kerri, Joseph, Jaclyn Ann, Joseph, and Kevin raised their hands.

"Natalia?" He asked, looking at her. Natalia looked up, and shook her head with a small smile plastered on her face.

"I never got it because I apparently caused the tester to go into shock," She said, reminiscing. Everyone's eyebrows shot up, but resumed their conversation. They didn't even have to ask why Harmony didn't get her license.

"I saw we let Mr. Anti-social drive!" exclaimed Kevin, who clapped a strong hand on the green-haired guy's back. Joseph nodded eagerly.

"Alright…" agreed Dwayne quietly. He pushed past the rest of his teammates and sat in the driver's seat, his pale hands resting on the wheel.

With the Roaches…

"Just so no one gets hurt, I would like to drive!" Jane offered, looking at the Roaches' bored faces. Dominic was sulking in the corner, dejectedly talking to Cam, with Ivy and Rachel and Kitty whispering quickly, occasionally looking up. Luke was flirting with Kaylee. Jane shrugged and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Alright campers, are you ready? Good, now go!" Chris yelled.

And so, the race begun.


	19. Driving Carefully

The Roaches shot off, with the Parasites right on their tails. Jane was driving slow and steady, so there were no accidents and nobody got hurt. Dwayne on the other hand, he was driving with great skill and still managed to drive fast enough. Any second they would shoot ahead of the Roaches and spiral down the giant cliff.

"Jane, who said you could drive?" demanded Luke, who was sitting next to Rachel, who looked thoroughly disgusted that she had to sit next to him.

"I did!" Jane yelled as she swerved around a pine tree. "You guys were too busy not paying attention, so I just climbed into this seat and started to drive! Now shut up!"

_Confession Cam: Jane_

_I had to take charge, they seemed like they didn't care, and frankly, I suspect they were overconfident that they would win. What did they think, the car was going to drive itself, or maybe fly? This isn't Harry Potter. Get a grip._

"Wait!" screeched Ivy. "What about the eggs? Who has those? Where's the basket?"

"Someone's face is about to be rearranged…" Luke muttered as the Roaches slowly realized that they forgot to get the eggs from Chris, and that Dominic was clutching the basket, which was definitely not on the roof of the van.

"Turn around!" shouted Kitty and Jane sighed and turned the van around to get back to Chris, who would most likely scold them for a good five minutes. With that being said, the Parasites burst forward with Dwayne leading their noble steed.

"Why are they turning around?" Joseph asked as the Roaches' purple van started going the other way.

"They forgot the first plan of chickens!" Harmony piped up, and everyone frowned at her as they tried to see what she meant by the strange phrase.

"Yeah…" Natalia agreed sarcastically, which seemed to please Harmony greatly.

"This is really steep!" Kevin yelled as Dwayne pushed his foot down and sped up so when the Roaches' came back down, they would have a giant advantage and hopefully win the challenge. Hopefully, because the Roaches' seemed to be the better team.

"No way!" Natalia replied, rolling her eyes like usual.

"Shut up and let the dude drive!" Jaclyn ordered. Kerri grinned at Natalia, who shot a nasty glare back. Dwayne nodded once, and faster they went, with the more chance that they all might get injured or die. Or both.

_Confession Cam: Jaclyn_

_What was up with the girls? Very strange…_

_Confession Cam: Joseph _

_Dwayne just might win two challenges for us. He's a very worthy adversary indeed. I often read facial expressions to see what people think of me. So far, Dwayne and I haven't had much contact, so I think he's neutral when he comes to me. So far the rest of the dim-witted contestants haven't thought of alliances, but I've been plotting. I still need to tell Rachel about the Samantha thing, and Dwayne could be my new "best friend."_

"You rock at driving!" Joseph shouted to the front of the van. In response, Dwayne didn't turn around, but nodded once more. It seemed to be Dwayne's "thing".

_Confession Cam: Natalia_

_I can see right through Joseph. I'm so going to team with up with Dominic and take him down._

Kevin shifted in his seat. In doing so, he looked out the dusty window and noticed another van slowly dragging along, with eggs in a basket wobbling uncomfortably on the top. They were very slow, which was strange, since that team was very competitive.

"Uh, the Roaches' are catching up…" He said nervously. Half of their team spun around to see the van rambling along.

"No they're not!" Harmony exclaimed. "The tortoises race by quickly, and the turnips shuffle!"

No one responded to that.

With the Roaches…

"Dang it! Dang it!" yelled Ivy. "I hate Chris so stinking much! It's his entire fault!"

"I'm trying to catch up to the Parasites, so do you think you could tone it down a bit?" Jane asked, getting slowly annoyed. Most of the time, she was pretty deadpan, but in this challenge, she was pretty annoyed. Her useless team just kept lounging around, not caring whether they lost or won.

"Sure," sighed Kitty.

Jane gave a mental thank you to Kitty, mentally cursed everyone else, and then kept on driving. She was going fifty miles an hour, while the Parasites were going extremely fast, so fast in fact, that every second she was sure they would crash and burn, and then they would continue being the dominate team.

"JANE!" shrieked Rachel. "The eggs, they fell!"

Everyone but the driver looked out the window to see splattered eggs all over a certain area in the grass. The basket was lying on its side next to it. If they won, they most certaintly wouldn't get the reward.

"I should've driven slower!" Jane muttered under her breath, but kept on driving, this time much slower so no one ended up like the poor eggs. Perhaps she shouldn't have driven that slow; the Parasite's van had disappeared.

"Why are you driving so slowly?" demanded Luke. Jane opened her mouth, about to speak, but was cut off when Alex and Ivy both stood up at the same time and started moving forward to the front. Alex grabbed Jane's arm and (sort of) gently took her out of her seat and sat her down in another one. Ivy took the wheel, and pushed down her foot hardly, and the van shot forward.

Ivy drove like a maniac down the steep cliff, weaving around trees, (occasionally getting a few scratches on the van) and always finding a way to get faster and faster so their team might win. She was much better than Jane. However, the Parasites' van was still nowhere to be found.

"I see the finish line!" exclaimed Cam, and pointed to the red finish line. As they neared closer, they all saw, much to their disappointment that the red ribbon was broken, with one part of it on the ground, and the Parasites all out of the van, smiling triumphantly, Natalia filing her nails once more, Dwayne being patted on the back by his fellow team mates, and Bastion struggling to stay awake.

"Sorry Roaches, looks like you lost!" Chris strutted up to them, an evil grin etched upon his face. "Hope you learned your lesson!"

"What lesson?" Rachel asked, bored.

"Doesn't matter! See you at the elimination ceremony!"

OOO

The fire flickered in front of the Roaches' crestfallen faces. Chris stood behind the fire, which made his handsome face darken up, even though he was grinning like Christmas had come early. In his hand was the silver platter of marshmallows, and in the other the electronic voter.

"Now, you, the Roaches, are here because the opposing team, the Parasites, beat you so badly in the second half of the challenge. Everyone had a little part in it. First off, Luke!" Chris ranted, and smirked at Luke's _I'm going to kill you right now_ face. "You were too busy flirting with Kaylee too even acknowledge your team. Kaylee, same here. Kitty, Rachel, (he spat on the ground) and Ivy all were chatting, Alex, you were kind of like… a jellyfish, you pretty much did nothing wrong, maybe except being born, Cam, you got everyone's hopes up when you saw the finish line. Dominic, you forgot to put the basket on the roof of the car and get the eggs."

Chris took a deep breath.

"So, your valuable votes have been cast, and I shall give you all a marshmallow that will guarantee you temporarily safety. First up we have Alex!"

Alex smirked and strode to receive his marshmallow, then popped it in his mouth.

"Next we have Ivy!"

Ivy pumped her fist in the air and went up to Chris.

"Cam!"

A slow smile spread across Cam's face as he grabbed the heavenly marshmallow from the host of the ridiculous show. He high-fived Ivy and Alex as he stood next to them.

"Luke and Kaylee!" Chris looked at his voter again. "Safe!"

Kaylee heaved a sigh of relief, and Luke, expressionless, got up and crushed the marshmallow in his fist as he leered at Chris McLean.

_Confession Cam: Luke_

_ If I go home, Christopher frickin' McLean is going with me._

"Kitty!"

Kitty smiled triumphantly.

"Rachel! Truth was I wanted to scare you into thinking that you would lose, but you're safe!" Chris half-heartedly said, looking sad as Rachel slammed _War and Peace _shut and set in her seat.

"Now, it's down to Dominic and Jane!" Chris said, trying to be spooky. Didn't work. "I only have one marshmallow left on this plate. Only one of you will get this creamy, delicious, cloud of wonderfulness. Let's see, one vote for Jane, one vote for Jane, oh what the heck! Jane, you're going home!"

Dominic let out a holler and grabbed the creamy, delicious, cloud of wonderfulness. Jane sat on her log, completely shocked as her fellow cabin mates and team mates glanced sadly at her figure.

"Jane, kindly walk down the Dock of Shame, and board the Boat of Losers!" Chris swung his hand towards the weak wooden dock and the small boat that was waiting for the loser to get on. Jane stood up and started walking stiffly towards the boat, not saying a word. She stepped onto the boat, and it chugged into the night.

"Will the rest of the world focus on my love life? Will Rachel finish _War and Peace? _Will the Parasites win yet another challenge? How come my interns suck? All the puzzling answers to these questions on the next episode of Total Drama X-Treme! Tune in or we will hunt you down!"


	20. The Great Escape

**Anyways, I'm sorry if your character isn't getting much attention, I'm trying to get all the characters to their climax and so and so. Enjoy! (You better; I had horrible writer's block)**

"Last time, on Total Drama X-Treme! The two teams had to deal with my broken air conditioners, and in the process, Canada and a large part of the US found out about my not-very-secret love life! Stupid kids! Teams also had to go into two purple vans with eggs on top, and drive down our largest cliff of one hundred feet! Sadly, it wasn't down the dangerous side into the shark infested water below, but the grassy side! Anyways, the Parasites absolutely crushed the Roaches and won the challenge with safe and secure Jane going home. Is it possible that Natalia has common sense? Will my smoothie bar work again? All these answers in more, in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet, of Total Drama X-Treme!"

OOO

Natalia folded her arms as she lay in her rock hard bunk. The rest of the girls were sound asleep, so she was the only one awake. She couldn't think well when other people were chattering about or basically conscious. When everyone was asleep… well, her thoughts could finally come out.

She didn't trust that Joseph guy one bit. Samantha left, right after Rachel started complaining, right in his earshot. That nerd guy whose name she forgot was right, he was devious as crap. His intentions were perfectly evil, and she was determined to find out who he was targeting next.

It was almost like C.S.I., seeing as how she was on a reality show, and she was tracking the progress of a serial killer, or in this case, Joseph.

Natalia groped around in her yellow Coach purse until she found a flashlight. Gripping it tightly, she quickly creeped out of the room the second Ivy and Jaclyn started stirring in their sleep. Jaclyn was her good friend, but stopping Joseph was made for only one girl, and a rather gorgeous one at that.

It was dark out, and the only light seemed to be off in distance, something that she couldn't see that well. Lord, if she got thick, hideous glasses… ugh, she couldn't even think about that! Natalia glanced behind her at the girls' cabin, which was seemingly peaceful. If she was going to creep in the boys' cabin, she'd have to be real careful.

"Natalia! What the hell are you doing out here!?"

Dominic was standing behind her, his arms folded, and his eyebrows cocked up.

What was his name? Natalia thought to herself. Eh, I'll just call him nerd dude.

Dominic was just getting a bit of fresh air (the boys' cabin gets way to stuffy) when he caught sight of a bright yellow Coach purse. He decided to see if that insufferably rude Natalia was out there, and sure enough, she was with a flashlight, heading towards the guys' cabin. He didn't know if she had a secret boyfriend or what, but it sure was suspicious. If it was any other girl, he'd get all shaky, but the fact she was incredibly annoying and rude didn't have him buckle over the pressure.

"Oh, nerd," Natalia dismissively waved her hand. "Didn't see you there!"

"I was behind you, you couldn't have seen me, unless you have eyes in the back of your head, and that would be illogical."

"Shut up."

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

"Was it Joseph?"

"Maybe."

"So you're on my side?"

"I'd hardly call it a side, but yes, yes I am."

Dominic grinned as Natalia shined the flashlight in his face. "You don't trust Joseph? Really and truly?"

Natalia folded her arms as she looked down at the red head. "Of course, he's obviously up to no good. Don't think I saw him lurking around, spreading lies and rumors, and voting off Samantha. I saw all his dirty tricks, and personally, I won't stand for it!"

"How about an alliance? Even though we're on different teams, it could totally work out. The Anti-Joseph Team!" Dominic exclaimed, his mind whirring. He didn't like the chick, and knew that alliances end in disaster, but as soon as Joseph was eliminated, he could end their temporary friend-ish alliance. And maybe they could even enlist some of the other campers to join. Just had to expose him somehow…

"Sure," she shrugged indifferently. "I mean, I don't care, at least something good came out of this little trip. I don't usually socialize with geeks, so this is an exception. I don't exactly have to like you, do I?"

"Nope. And there is a big difference between a geek and a nerd!" Dominic protested, and Natalia rolled her eyes and smirked at the shorter person.

"Like what?"

Dominic was silent for a few seconds, trying to think of a valid reason to make Natalia agree with him, like that was even possible. "Just go to bed!"

Natalia stifled a laugh and paraded back to her cabin. At least something good came out of this…

OOO

"Where are Natalia and Dominic?" Chris McLean thundered as he watched the monitors carefully along with Chef Hatchet. All the campers were in attendance of the next brilliant challenge he had cooked up, except for those two. "How're supposed to do the Great Escape if we have everyone but those two?"

Chef leaned back in his chair and replied in his gruff voice, "I don't know what those two are doin'! I guess we'll just have to alter the challenge a bit."

"Serves them right. I have half a mind to eliminate Rachel unfairly."

"Chris, just send in the interns."

"Righto!" Chris grumbled and dialed a number on his phone, and within two seconds, four interns came into the guys' cabin and started lifting up each boy, then hauling them out, all in their pajamas. After ten minutes, the interns returned on the screen, but this time hauling the girls out, and then disappearing shortly. Natalia and Dominic were not one of the taken teenagers.

Chris spun around in his chair and looked at Chef Hatchet. "Well, let the challenge begin!"

OOO

Ivy stirred in her sleep. She was on something hard and cold, and it was extremely uncomfortable. Her hazel eyes snapped open, and she noticed everyone on her team asleep, on a seemingly metal floor, all in their pajamas. Immediately she knew it was one of Chris's ridiculous challenges.

Looking around, she noticed there was one window, and it was extremely small at that. No doors, no nothing. It was like that episode in Total Drama Action. Not that she'd seen it though…

Ivy fiddled with her lip ring as one by one; the campers in her team woke up and cursed under their breath. She mentally applauded Alex for using that choice of words.

"Alright, where are we?" Cam folded his arms as he surveyed his surroundings.

"In one of Chris's near death traps, from the looks of it," Rachel, sounding completely and utterly bored to death. In her arms was _War and Peace_. She must have slept with the books in her arms. Now that was one devoted girl.

"Yeah, but _where_ are we? I mean, where the heck on the run down camp is this metal box?" Kitty asked. "That's what Cam meant."

"Don't think I didn't know that," Rachel sarcastically said, pushing up her glasses, and then sat down against one of the walls and started reading. Typical of her to do that. "What are we even supposed to do for this lame excuse for a challenge?"

As if answer to her question, Chris's excessively annoying voice magically came on the loudspeaker hidden in the corner.

"Rachel Leafer, I hate you so much right now!" Chris whined, then continued. "I call this, the Great Escape! (Kaylee: "Like that song? Oh, that's the Sweet Escape.") Since two campers seemingly have gone missing before my lousy and lazy interns kidnapped you, they'll be the one to rescue your team! So, anyways, you get a lazy day today!"

"Two campers?" Luke grumbled, just waking up. "Let me guess, one for each team."

"Apparently that's the case." Kaylee shrugged. "Now, let's see, we have everyone except for…"

"Dominic."

Everyone turned towards Alex, who was standing near Rachel, his eyes occasionally flicking to the thick pages. "Dominic is missing. You see any auburn hair in here?" He said, folding his arms, and looking at the rest of the campers.

"No…" Cam, Ivy, and Kaylee echoed. Alex nodded smugly.

_Confession Cam: Alex_

_I seem to the one who notices the big things around here. I and Rachel seem to be the ones with brains. Ivy is too Gothic to be smart, Luke, well, he's pretty self-explanatory, Kaylee, she's too much of a dunderhead, along with her friend Cam, Kitty's alright, she's actually stand able, and if they vote me off, they'll be very sorry._

_Confession Cam: Ivy_

_There's no way Dominic can save us. He collapses when he catches sight of a girl. Have you seen how scrawny he is? Yeah, we're all dead._

There was a beeping sound, something like a video game coming from the corner where Kitty was sitting. Luke and Cam's head snapped to her, and she looked up at them, one eyebrow cocked at them, and then returned to whatever she was doing. Luke's eyes widened and he marched over to her and grabbed her black PS Vita out of her hands and held it up.

Kitty snuck up behind him, and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, and hissed, "Hand. It. Over." through clenched teeth, and twisted his arm upward further, making him cringe, for probably the first time in his life. He cursed under his breath, but with his free arm, let the Vita fly free. Kitty let go of his arm and grabbed it, and then retreated back into her corner, with everyone staring at her.

With the Parasites…

"Natalia. We have Natalia to rescue us," Bastion muttered, yawning at the end. "She'll be such a great help, won't she?"

"I just hope she'll be ready to do this," Kevin prayed. "Or else we'll just die in here…"

"Chris won't do that silly!" Harmony giggled. She seemed to be enjoying this challenge immensely, bouncing all over the place. She was like a child, well, at least she was very bubbly.

"Do you know what Natalia does?" asked Edward quietly. He hadn't talked that much that season, so every time he did speak, it was a bit surprising. "She focuses on her looks and her selfish reasoning. I've noticed that she doesn't really try in challenges, even though it looks as she does. She'll probably be doing her nails by now."

"Agreed," Dwayne agreed solemnly, right as Joseph's stormy grey eyes snapped open, and judging by the look on his face, he knew exactly what was going on.

"Well, look on the Brightside guys! At least we get some down time!"

_Confession Cam: Joseph_

_They're all idiots. I'm very glad I'm such a brilliant actor._

_Confession Cam: Dwayne_

_I would sense that it's time to make an "alliance" with Joseph. Of course, I know exactly what he's up to, but if played the right way…_

While the rest of the Parasites started engaging in conversation, Dwayne silently moved over to Joseph, who had tilted his cowboy hat over his messy hair and started to fall asleep. He sat down next to him, and politely tapped him on the shoulder. Joseph looked up at him.

"Hey Dwayne…"

"I'm getting straight to business now." Dwayne whispered feverishly. "I want to form an alliance with you."

Joseph sat up almost immediately. "Why?" He leered suspiciously. "And why should I accept."

"Because Rachel's on another team, and she's never going to accept an alliance with you. Her alliance is with her books. You've seen the challenges I've participated in. We could make it to the top three… or two."

"I must say I'm intrigued. Just one little thing. How in the world did you know that I wanted to form an alliance with Rachel?"

"Your body language."

Dwayne stuck out his pale hand. Joseph eyed it for a moment, and shook it, sealing the alliance.

OOO

"Alliances! Wow! Will Dominic buckle under the pressure of saving his team? What in the world is Natalia up to? What's up with the sudden alliance with Dwayne and Joseph? Since when does Kitty know how to fight?! All these answers and more, after the break!"


End file.
